Dark Magic Knight of the Void
by swift56
Summary: Born in Darkness, and Ending in Darkness, he is the Dark Magic Knight... Wolzard!
1. Prologue

**So... yeah, this story kind of came to me out of nowhere, trust me, that happens incredibly often.  
**

 **There's a few I do end up writing, but a lot I ignore and don't bother with.**

 **LOTS of those.**

 **This is one of the ones I decided to see where I'd take it.**

 **If anybody wants to do a reading for this, then hey, let me know, maybe I'll let you.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A young man grinned to himself as he walked into his apartment, a few packages under his arms, his dyed purple hair cut short and his green eyes shining with mirth.

Placing them on the table, he felt a bit proud at finally completing his collection.

He finally had every important piece of merchandise from Magiranger, one of his favorite Super Sentai series, up there with Dekaranger, Gaoranger, Go-onger, Kyoryuger and Gokaiger.

And the only pieces of merchandise he had been missing was everything associated with his favorite character from the show.

Dark Magic Knight Wolzard.

And he meant specifically the purple armored version.

He had gotten the small soft figure from the Sentai Hero series, the Jagun Shield and WolSabre, the Wolzaphone, and the Wolkaizer, which included another figure of Wolzard, along with the black horse Barikion.

"Alright… I have everything… what do I do with my life now?" he finished lamely, before humming to himself "Maybe… well, my job kinda sucks… professional comic artist? Could try to be like some of those ones that did good on the web first and then got a book… but then what would I make comics about? Or maybe I could become an animator? Or a professional cosplayer?"

He kept on muttering to himself… until he noticed a weird green light in his apartment, turning to it and seeing some sort of… portal would be the best way to put it.

"Ok… I guess first is figuring this shit out." he muttered, stepping closer to it, but avoiding touching it "So… definitely not a Rick and Morty portal, those two would have jumped out by now… it certainly isn't anything from like Digimon or any other tech based series, looks more like some magical stuff honestly… hell, I feel like I've seen it before."

And that's when he started hearing the voice of a young girl talking in his head, about searching for a wise and beautiful familiar.

"Oh… ooooohhhh… I'm replacing the MC of FoZ… well… good thing I watched a few episodes… no clue how everything ends though… I'm just glad I don't have any family waiting patiently for me to come back considering I left because I was done with all that militant family bullshit. And also mom's goddamn stupid arranged marriage ideas, I mean seriously, that chick was a bitch to me in highschool, why would I want to get hitched to her!?" he said, before starting to ramble… and then slapped himself. "Get a hold of yourself Nicolas, you aren't living with them anymore, you can do whatever the hell you want… so Nicolas Alouette is going to go mess with timelines as much as he can." he finished with a grin, before eyeing the merchandise he bought "Now, if fanfiction is anything to go by, bringing toys with you tends to supercharge them with magic so they gain reality… or however I'd phrase that." he said before grabbing and pocketing the Wolzaphone, placing the WolSabre in the Jagun Shield, and putting the figures of Wolzard himself and Barikion in the pocket of his hoodie "Let's hope this works…" he muttered, before taking a deep breath "Vive le Quebec calisse!" he shouted before running into the portal.

* * *

As with many times the story was told, it began...with an explosion.

"Dammit Zero!" one of many voices shouted.

"Can't you do ANYTHING other than cause explosions?!"

And so the jeers started once more as once again one Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere was left stewing in what appeared to be another failure. Why? Why couldn't she just cast a single spell right? This was literally the last chance she had to prove she was a truly a mage.

However, that's when everyone realised there was something in the smoke… something that was coughing at that.

"Jeez where's a Pidgey when you need one to use Gust of Defog." a young man's voice muttered as a figure walked out of the smoke.

They were wearing a purple hoodie over a simple black shirt that had a red eye as part of it's design, and a pair of jeans with sneakers… not that anybody besides the person knew what any of those article of clothing actually were. Finally, he had short purple hair and green eyes combined with the face of a young man who was either in his late teens or early twenties… leaning on the latter. "So, this is where that portal lead to. A bit old school, but pretty cool," the man said.

Everyone stared at him for a good few moments while the young man looked around, until he went up to Professor Colbert "Excuse me, do you understand what I'm saying or will a translation spell be needed?"

"Um… we understand you sir." the professor said.

"Good, that makes things faster." the young man said with a relieved sigh, before turning back to the class… and then looking at Louise "You're the one who summoned me right?"

"Um… I think so?" Louise said, honestly through for a loop.

"Wait… the Zero summoned a commoner!" one of the students exclaimed with a laugh, and Louise grit her teeth in irritation.

The young man rolled his eyes with a sigh "Yeah, well this commoner is more than he appears and can kick your ass six ways to sunday!" he said and, to her shock, drew a long purple blade with a golden handguard that was vaguely in the shape of the letter W, from out of nowhere at that.

THAT got everyone to shut up as they looked at the pointed end of the blade.

He looked at everyone for a moment, before he rested the blade on his shoulder and turned back to Louise "Now then, where were we Future Master?" he asked with a light grin.

That snapped Louise out of it, as she looked at him in surprise.

He had a good idea of what was going on from the look of things, he was defending her honor, he was obviously capable of fighting if he carried that sword around, and he was actually being nice to her.

Well… there were certainly worse things she could have gotten for a familiar.

"Um… right, I was going to finish the summoning ritual." Louise said after a moment of collecting her thoughts.

He nodded at her "Right, it's sealed with a kiss correct? In that case, might it be possible for a kiss to the cheek? I'd rather save the lips for when I finally find the woman I'd like to marry."

"That… sounds sensible." Louise said slowly, looking at Colbert with a question on her mind.

Apparently, he had an idea as to what it was "The ritual doesn't require it to be on the lips, you can kiss his cheek Miss Valiere." he confirmed with a smile, one that reassured Louise.

Louise nodded in thanks, before kissing the young man's cheek, waiting for a moment, and then seeing him wince and then grit his teeth as runes started to carve themselves into his hand.

Once they were done, he looked at the runes, noting how they glowed, especially when he held the sword in his hand. Dismissing it shortly after, he turned to her. "Where to next...Master?" he said with a small smile.

Louise couldn't help the proud smile on her face at that, and was about to answer, when Colbert beat her to it.

"Well class, now that everyone has summoned their familiar, please return to your rooms for the rest of the day." he said, the students nodding, but remaining silent as they still occasionally glanced at her familiar before they used the levitation spell to float back to their dorm rooms.

She felt a bit annoyed at seeing that, but was soon broken out of it when her familiar patted her on the shoulder. She looked at him and sighed before walking, him following after her. It wasn't long before they reached her room...and well…

"I assume human summons aren't common around here, are they?" he chuckled awkwardly, looking at the pile of straw that was no doubt intended to be for whatever she'd summon.

Louise blushed a bit in embarrassment "Yes, well, I expected to summon a creature of some kind like a large feline or canine, maybe even an avian."

"It's alright, I understand, it'll do for a few nights, as long as you're able to arrange for a bed?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded "That's easy to arrange, in fact, Professor Colbert may already be telling the Headmaster about you, so they are likely to prepare one for you at this moment."

Her familiar nodded at that "I guess that makes sense. So, we should probably introduce ourselves now, shouldn't we?" he asked, walking towards the table she had in her room and pulling a chair, looking at her expectantly.

"Ah yes, where are my manners," she realized as she went and sat down on the chair he had pulled for her, watching him sit across from her. "I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. It's a pleasure," she introduced herself.

"Nicolas Alouette, at your service, quite literally at that." he said with a chuckle "Just don't ask me to change your clothes, even though I'm your servant I'm still a man and I'd rather not see a young girl such as you naked." her familiar, Nicolas, answered her.

Louise raised an eyebrow at that, but figured she could allow him that if it truly made him uncomfortable "Very well, I can allow that."

"So… what happens now actually?" Nicolas asked after a moment of silence.

"Well… the sun is already setting, I might as well get ready for bed. I need my clothes for tomorrow cleaned though." She said as she stood back up.

"I'm not very good at cleaning, but I can probably find a maid at least." he said with a shrug.

"That will suffice." she said with a nod, finding no issue with him handing off the work to a maid.

"Alright, so your dirty clothes are…?" he trailed off, looking around the room.

"In my bathroom, in the basket." she answered as she took out her pajama, waiting for him to leave so he didn't see her change as he had requested.

"Got it." he said with a nod as he went and grabbed the basket in the room, before coming out of it and heading for the door "I'll be back in a few minutes." he said before walking out.

As he was walking with the basket, despite the night he took the time to appreciate the architecture and the like. It certainly had a certain charm to it. As he walked though, he heard some voices, but chose to ignore them, knowing it was Guiche cheating on a first year named Katie, though he did at least check to make sure it was them, peeking around a corner, and true enough it was them. With that in mind, he left the playboy to his devices and continued on till he found a place to work on the laundry. Now that he was in the right spot, he looked around, remembering that Siesta SHOULD be around that area. Soon enough, he found who he was looking for.

A rather pretty black haired maid whom he knew wouldn't be too hard to befriend. Besides, having someone not a noble as a friend would mean there would be someone who can relate to him somewhat. He also didn't plan on just handing over the clothes and running, he might as well try to learn how to use the washboard by observing her do it. "Excuse me miss!" he called out to her, catching her attention relatively quickly considering he was waving his arms around as well.

She looked over to him in a bit of surprise, before coming closer "Um, yes? Can I help you sir?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, see, my master wanted me to clean her clothes, but I don't know how to use a washboard, I was hoping you might help me with that?" he explained simply.

"Oh! Yes, I can." she said with a smile "I suppose you're the human familiar with the sword the students have been talking about then?" she asked as she got to work with cleaning the clothes with ease.

"Yeahp, that's me, I guess word spreads fast around this academy." he said with a chuckle as he sat down next to her.

"It certainly does," Siesta nodded with a smile. "Now then, I'd better start working on the laundry. Wouldn't want to keep you for too long," she said.

"I'd appreciate that thanks," Nicolas nodded. "And...mind if I watch? I can't exactly rely on help forever," he added sheepishly.

"I don't mind, the company would be nice. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Siesta." she introduced herself, saving him the problem of what could happen if he accidentally said her name.

"It's nice to meet you Siesta, I'm Nicolas." he introduced himself, before the two lapsed into a comfortable silence as he watched her work.

* * *

Nicolas stared at the sleeping form of his master with a raised eyebrow.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised she was a heavy sleeper, considering she had the weight of her name on her shoulders all the time, her body would take all the time to relax it could.

Still, it was time for her to wake up.

At least he had laid out her clothes for her on the dresser.

Now… the first and easy tactic, opening the drapes covering the window.

5 seconds later… no reaction, even as the morning sun was on her face.

Second tactic, making a bit of noise.

"Louise… it's time to wake up." he said, not too loud, but loud enough she should hear him.

Again, no reaction, even when he started tapping on the bed frame a few times to make a knocking sound.

And she didn't have an alarm clock, so that option was thrown the window.

"...hard way it is," he sighed in resignation. With that in mind, he grabbed hold of the bed and started shaking it, making it feel like an earthquake was happening to her.

As expected, she shot awake at the feeling of the ground shaking. "Earthquake!" she shouted...before she realized the shaking had stopped...and that Nicolas had been holding onto the bed. "...explain," she said simply with a glare.

"I TRIED waking you up the easy ways. They didn't work," he said simply with a helpless shrug.

She continued to glare at him for a moment, before relenting "Fine, I suppose that's an acceptable reason… but try to find other methods in the future."

"Will do Master." he said as he stepped out of the room to let her get dressed.

* * *

Not long after they were soon in the dining hall, him pulling out a chair for her, seeing as he WAS playing the role of a bodyguard/semi-butler. Once she was seated properly, he waited as the students said their prayers (inwardly shrugging at the oddity of praying to someone who was clearly seen as more of a prophet than a proper deity). Once they were done, Louise addressed him. "I'm sorry, but familiars aren't actually allowed in the Alvis Hall," she said apologetically.

"Its fine. I figured as much when I noticed none of the other familiars were here. I will find my own food," Nicolas shrugged, already seeing this coming. It was still better than what Saito got in canon, no doubt a bit of punishment for his behavior.

She nodded, watching him for a moment as he walked towards the kitchen, before she started to eat.

Once Nicolax got close to the kitchen 'Huh, just realised I'm meeting that chef earlier than I should, Marteau I think his name was?' he mused to himself mentally. Shrugging a bit, he made his way, and soon ran into a familiar face. "Hello Siesta," he greeted politely.

"Oh? Hello Nicolas," Siesta said with a smile as she saw him again. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just looking for the kitchen, seeing as me technically being a familiar, I'm not actually allowed to eat in the dining hall," he said with a light chuckle.

"Ah, of course," Siesta nodded. "I was just on the way myself actually," she chuckled.

"Lead the way then," he smiled as they walked together.

Once they were in the kitchen, well, obviously the cooks were all hard at work, so Siesta simply served up some soup for the two of them before they sat out of the way to eat.

"So, what do you usually do besides clean up things?" he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Well, I deliver packages to rooms, as well as any cleaned clothes, I serve food when it's required of me… basically a lot." she said with a small laugh.

"So, regular maid work then." he added with a chuckle.

"Pretty much," Siesta laughed lightly. "In fact, I'm supposed to bring the students their tea and cakes later. The day after the familiar summoning is usually intended for the students to bond with their familiars."

"Well, I could help with that if you want? Lighten your load a bit. I'll have to let Louise know, but I'm sure she won't mind if I try and make myself useful." he offered with a smile.

"I would appreciate that greatly," Siesta smiled back.

* * *

"Well, the food here is pretty good, nobles are pretty lucky to eat like that everyday." Nicolas said conversationally as he followed Louise outside after the meal.

"I'm surprised you were content with just some soup from the kitchens." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it had plenty of stuff in it, so pretty filling for me overall. Besides, I gotta stay in shape since it's my job to keep you safe, right?" he said with a chuckle.

"I suppose you're right." she shot back with a proud look.

"My, if it isn't the Zero and her commoner familiar." came a voice the both of them would rather not hear at the moment, something that was reflected in their faces as they turned to see Kirche standing there, and petting her salamander, Flame.

"Commoner who knows how to swing a sword, make sure you remember that part." Nicolas said, hiding a satisfied grin when Kirche hesitated for a moment, likely deciding to rephrase her next words.

"W-well, I suppose that IS an advantage. However! My dear Flame here is a Salamander, capable of some rather powerful flames. Have you ever seen something so amazing before? Especially when it suits me so perfectly?" she started nervously, before regaining some of her wind.

Nicolas saw an opportunity to take that wind out of her sails, and likely give Louise a good laugh "Actually, I've seen bigger, and stronger too."

His answer made both girls stare at him in surprise "R-really?" Kirche asked, thrown for a loop.

"Yeah, it was called Charizard, could easily melt stone with it's flame breath. A lot more impressive than your own lizard to be honest." he said, putting on his best dry look as he glanced at the salamander, which actually managed to look offended, just like his master, while Louise was hiding a grin.

"Well… I'm sure you'll change your mind." Kirche said with a, fittingly, blazing look, one that intensified as she looked at Louise, before turning and walking away.

Louise let a short laugh pass her lips once Kirche was out of range "Dear Founder, the look on her face was perfect."

"It's always nice to annoy those kinds of people." Nicolas added with sage nod and a grin.

"Whenever you get a chance, annoy her more." she requested with a grin.

"I'll be my pleasure." he said with a nod "Now, I'll go give a hand to Siesta, I shouldn't be too long."

Louise nodded "Right, I'll wait for you at a table." she said, before walking towards one of the tables while he went to go find Siesta.

At first things went alright, the tea and cakes were all served, and no issues happened even when he served some tea and cake to Guiche and his OFFICIAL girlfriend Montmorency who were talking about their familiars (a giant mole and a small frog respectively). Then came the part where he noticed the girl Guiche was with last night, Katie, walk around looking for him. Sighing inwardly, he was mentally preparing himself for the hornets nest he was about to kick, no matter how necessary it was.

"If you're looking for Guiche, I'm pretty sure he was over on that table. I think that's him walking away with that blonde girl," Nicolas said, pointing at said table, then to where Guiche and Montmorency were, Guiche having been trying to run in an attempt to hide his two timing. Katie gave him a quick 'thank you', before making her way...and Nicolas waited for the dominos to fall, watching in morbid curiosity to see how this plays himself.

He remembered that Saito was the key instigator in the anime, but well...he wasn't about to push his luck even if he could defend himself better. He didn't feel like ASKING to get punched, even if odds were Guiche would single him out anyway for pointing Katie his way. But just to be safe…

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he walked up to the scene of Guiche TRYING to explain. "Oh, hey, aren't you that guy who was with her last night," he said, playing clueless innocent guy.

"What are you doing?!" Guiche panicked.

"Uh...why do you look so flustered? I was just pointing her in your direction. I'm guessing the bag she has has that souffle you said you wanted to try even," he said, looking completely clueless.

"Guiche, what is the meaning of this?!" Montmorency demanded, looking more and more angry.

"I don't know what this Commoner has been babbling about," Guiche said, trying to play it off.

"Uh...what's gotten into you? I mean it's not like you're two timing or something, right?" Nicolas said, scratching the back of his head, before looking like it only JUST clicked in his head. "Wait...don't tell me you actually are!" he gasped in 'shock'.

And that was the last straw as the two girls were now on him, ending with Montmorency slapping him across the face, sending him to the ground, and the gathered crowd laughing at his misfortune.

Eventually once the stunned look left him, he got up and glared at Nicolas.

"Oh? What's got your knickers in a twist blondey?" Nicolas asked with a fanged grin.

Obviously, Guiche's glare intensified at that remark "You! You've made those two poor ladies cry!"

"Cry? If you ask me, they were more angry than sad. And besides, it's your fault for two timing and actually trying to avoid being caught, trust me, that never goes well… not that someone like you would understand that." Nicolas finished dryly, making the assembled crowd laugh at his words.

"That…" Guiche grit his teeth, before grinning in what he probably thought was a wicked manner "Very well then, since it's clear we won't reach an understanding, I propose a duel."

"Oh? A duel huh, alright then you blonde fop, time and place." Nicolas said with a vicious grin.

"The Vestri Court in an hour," Guiche said without hesitation, confident that this was going to be his victory.

"Alright then, though you might want to change into the brown pants." Nicolas said with a smirk, the comment confusing… most of them. A chubby blonde boy was actually snickering behind his hand.

Once the crowd had started to disperse, he noticed Siesta...and couldn't help but wince at the horrified look on her face.

"Ok… I know this looks bad-" he started, before she ran up to him.

"It's dangerous! That's what it is!" she said in clear worry.

"Look, Siesta, I promise, I know what I'm doing. I'm not charging into this without a plan. Besides, I can look after myself." he said, trying to reassure her.

"But he's a noble! And, while, yes, you may have a weapon, there's still a clear difference in abilities, he can do magic after all!" she shot back, still worried for him.

He smiled at that, a bit touched at her worry, before leaning closer "I'll let you in on something Siesta…" he trailed off, bringing his lips close to her ears and whispering something, causing her eyes to widen in shock, looking at him in awe once he pulled away.

"But… that means you…" she muttered in shock.

He simply grinned "Not exactly. I'll explain later though, promise."

She stared at him for a good moment, before smiling lightly and nodding "Alright, I'll hold you to that."

Nicolas gave her a firm nod until….

"Nicolas, what do you think you're doing?!" came Louise's angry voice.

"About to fight a playboy?"he said with an innocent look and one could just imagine the halo over his head.

Louise didn't look impressed. At all. "No, you picked a fight with a Noble! You'd better go apologize!"

"Hmm…" Nicolas put a hand to his chin, giving the image of putting some serious thought into it, with Louise tapping her foot with a dry look "Nope!" he said with a bright smile.

Louise took a deep breath "Nicolas… you have been nothing but cooperative with me so far, so let me ask this… why?"

"Because he's a blonde fop who's blaming me for his own mistake, and I don't just take that lying down, especially when he's being a coward and insult as a man." He answered simply.

Louise let out a long suffering sigh "Ok… I won't deny the first part, Guiche IS like that, I'll give you that much. But you can't just fight him like this, a sword won't be enough against his magic."

"Maybe not…" Nicolas said, with Louise smiling, thinking she'd made him understand, and then he continued to talk as he walked ahead "But I'll still try. Besides…" he trailed off, turning back to the two girls with a fanged grin "Who said all I had was a sword?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office…

"So… you're sure about the runes you saw Colbert?" Headmaster Osmond, an old man with a long beard and hair that would make Dumbledore proud, asked Professor Colbert seriously.

"Absolutely sir, I may need glasses, but even I could make out their appearance." Colbert said with a firm nod.

Osmond nodded at that "I see… this is certainly… interesting. Especially in what this means in regards to Miss Valiere. To think she was one of them all this time."

The conversation was halted as a knock was heard at the door "Ah, come in." he said, and Colbert closed the book he had brought with him. Once the door was open, they both saw it was Miss Longueville, Osmond's secretary.

"Headmaster, I heard some interesting information that you might want to know." she said seriously.

"Oh? Do tell." he requested, curious about what could be so important.

* * *

"I commend you for not running away," Guiche said, an air of absolute confidence around him as he looked at the rather bored looking Nicolas across from him, the two now in the Vestri Court for their duel/slaughter, as far as everyone watching was concerned.

Nicolas, for his part, had the WolSabre stabbed into the ground in front of him, and decided to take a page out of the book of a certain silver haired cyclops "Hmm? Sorry, did you say something?"

"...you won't be walking away now," Guiche growled.

"Right right, can we just get this over with? One way or another, standing here for more than necessary is just wasting our time," Nicolas waved off, grasping the handle and pulling out the weapon from the ground. He noticed his runes glow, knowing the powers of Gandalfr were active, but well...he didn't intend to win with just those.

"Very well, if you're so intent on dying, then here!" Guiche said, waving his rose, which made one of the petals fall to the ground, where a flash of light occured and from it, a new figure rose from the ground. A bronze armored feminine form wielding a spear and looking very much like a valkyrie from the norse myths "You should know, my runic name is Guiche the Bronze, as such, my bronze Valkyrie will be enough to defeat you." Guiche said with a flourish.

"Honestly, if you wanted me to be afraid, you should have given her a big hammer and made her a red head." Nicolas quipped as he waited for the Valkyrie to make the first move.

"Very well then!" Guiche glared as the Valkyrie surged forward, spear in hand intending to impale him. Or that WAS the plan, until the Valkyrie was simply bisected and fell to the ground in a heap of metal from one swing of Nicolas's weapon.

"Is that it? You're SERIOUSLY underestimating me and the WolSabre if you think just THAT is going to stop me," Nicolas deadpanned.

Guiche grit his teeth in frustration before swinging his rose (the least manly thing he could have for a wand) and let several petals drop to the ground, summoning several Valkyries… including one that had a hammer instead of a spear.

"Huh… you actually took my advice on that one… you must be desperate." Nicolas said with a bored blink "Oh well… you know, I actually forgot to mention something…" he trailed off as he grabbed for something in his pocket, bringing out what everyone thought was just a strange purple block "I have a runic name of my own. Well more like it belonged to the last guy who had these, but same difference," he smirked as lifted the block up a little, and suddenly it flipped open revealing…

"Is that a wand?!" was the general cry of surprise from anyone who didn't know watching. Sure if it had been some generic looking wand, one could rationalize that it was stolen, but something that finely crafted? No way.

Louise herself was in the crowd, looking at the wand with wide eyes, looking at Siesta next to her who, while surprised, had a more subdued look on her face.

Guiche was actually starting to sweat lightly now "Who… who are you?"

Nicolas smirked as he made the WolSabre disappear for now "Nicolas Alouette, Familiar of Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valiere, and inheritor of a great power." he said, before discreetly punching in the numbers 1-0-6 and raised the Wolzaphone up high "Uuza Uru Uzaara!" he called and flicked his wrist in a circular motion, which created a purple magic circle above him, slowly descending over his body and covering him in a purple glow, till it reached the ground, where the seal faded away and the glow shattered off his body, revealing a different appearance.

A knight, clad in menacing purple armor with silver highlights, silver wolf heads as the pauldrons while he had a golden belt around his waist, and a golden W on his chest, his helmet having a visor shaped like a W as well with a golden edge around it, and a silver mouthplate. A purple shield was in his left hand, silver details covering it, and his sword seemed to be sheathed inside of it.

"I… am the Dark Magic Knight, Wolzard!" Wolzard called out as he drew the WolSabre from its resting place within the Jagun Shield.

 **(Play Madou Kishi Wolzard, AKA, Wolzard's theme)**

A stunned silence descended on the courtyard at the declaration.

"D-Dark Magic Knight?" Guiche gulped. "But that's impossible! Dark Magic is just a myth! A fantasy!" he panicked. He'd heard of Dark Magic, heck it was something any noble who'd grown up on stories from their parents would know. It was said that it was akin to the Spirit Magic used by the Elves, an evil power that opposed the magic the Founder Brimir established.

"Is that so?" Wolzard chuckled. "Well, perhaps this shall alleviate your doubts. Zazado!" he called out, as the middle section of his shield opened, revealing a red circular gemstone that looked like an eye, and from it, a blast of magical energy flew out, completely destroying one of the Valkyries where it stood.

Guiche fell on his butt as he was shaking like a leaf at the sight, Wolzard looking at him, his expression unreadable under his armor. "If you wish to surrender, now is the time," Wolzard said simply.

"I…" Guiche was nearly paralyzed at the sight of the sight of the knight destroying one of his valkyries so effortlessly "I… I won't surrender! A noble never surrenders to a commoner!" he said, getting back up and flicking his rose a few more times, creating even more Valkyries.

"Does he not understand the implications my casting of magic would say?" Wolzard muttered behind his helmet, before shrugging "Well, I suppose I'll humor him for a while longer."

Right as he said that, the valkyries charged forward, but Wolzard met their charge head on, their weapons failing to so much as scratch the Jagun Shield, while every swing of the WolSabre cut a valkyrie down easily.

Guiche tried to keep up the brave act. He really did try, but in the face of a power that clearly dwarfed his own, he knew he'd hit the end of his rope soon enough. That was quickly confirmed when he realized he'd used up the last petal on his wand, signifying he'd used every last drop of magic he had left right now...all of it gone to building an army that may as well have been ants against a boot right now.

"I can see you have used up the last of your power. Very well, I commend you for throwing everything you had, futile though it may have been," Wolzard. "As a reward, I will finish this with one of my best attacks. Uru Ugaro!" As he said that, he held his sword to the base of his shield where the eye was revealed again, the sword igniting with a dark energy and behind him a purple magic circle appeared. Readying his sword, he delivered a powerful horizontal slash, catching ALL the remaining valkyries in the blast, obliterating every last one of them till they were just feet, all of which fell over. "Had enough?"

"I… I yield." Guiche said weakly.

"A wise decision, the only one you have made so far in fact. You should be proud of that." Wolzard said, before he could be heard sniffing the air "And it seems I was correct earlier, you should have changed pants."

 **(Song end)**

Guiche didn't stick around for long after that comment, as he had to make an awkward run all the way back to his room.

Wolzard shook his head at the sight, before turning towards the crowd as he sheathed his sword into his shield, everyone being a bit nervous as he started walking, and parting away even as the armor faded from his body, leaving him back as Nicolas, who soon stopped in front of a stunned Louise and an awed Siesta.

He grinned a bit at their expressions "So, let's go sort this out, alright?"

* * *

 **And there!**

 **Finally doing my own FoZ story that sticks on the story of Louise rather than what happened in Phantoms, Fairies and the Void.**

 **Because here was have Louise, with the Dark Magic Knight himself as her familiar.**

 **Well, he's more like Wolzard II, but it still counts.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter in the story.**

 **Letting you know now, this one is using two episodes, so it's a big one.**

 **Mostly because I felt like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright. Where do you want me to start?" Nicolas asked as now the three of them were in Louise's room.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you were a noble?" Louise asked, getting straight to what she believe was the point.

"Because I'm not, or at least, I don't see myself as one, my family might disagree and see themselves as noble though." he said with a snort.

It wasn't a lie either, his mother was always trying to tell people how she had noble blood in her, though he knew that was BS.

"How can you be unsure about whether your family is nobility or not?" Louse asked flatly. "You have magic, so that means you're a noble."

He shrugged "Maybe I'm of noble blood, who knows? I sure don't. But pretty sure even non-nobles could have magic, I mean, the obvious first thought, a bastard child of a noble man and a… street working woman." he said, pausing to think of a less crude name for a prostitute.

Louise open her mouthed to counter that, before closing it again and thinking about it "Alright… You have a point there." she admitted.

"I was wondering about that armor. You called yourself a Dark Magic Knight," Siesta asked.

"I'd like to ask about that too," Louise frowned. "Why do you have that evil power? Don't you know what it is?"

"I know what it is yes. But just because a power may have a dark source, doesn't mean the user is dark as well, just as the opposite may be true. It's something I've learned over the years." he said "As for the source of the armor itself, I'm not it's first user, like I said to that blonde fop, I inherited it, in a way."

"Then how did you go about obtaining this armor?" Louise asked curiously.

"Well, let's start at the beginning, regarding how I learned of its existence. It happened shortly after I left my family due to my dislike of them. I found a tome that detailed a secret and ancient conflict, between a family of mages and an ancient and powerful demon. The demon had, at some point in the past, managed to capture the patriarch of the family, and corrupted his power, and thus his armor and very soul, to serve him. The man did eventually break free though, and fought alongside his wife, sons and daughters against the demon. The tome held accurate drawings of the weapons, wands and armors they wielded, as such, I was able to learn what it all looked like, and how to use it. Then, one day, I actually found the sword, sealed within a box, and was able to take it away from where it was hidden. When I claimed the sword, it's power flowed into me, and granted me the same power as the patriarch of the family." he explained to her, having to modify his story to fit into her world.

Honestly the only lie was that he got the power when he claimed the sword, but she didn't need to know that.

Both of them seemed...quite unsure what to say to that.

"So… the patriarch of the family, he had sealed his power away?" Siesta asked after a moment, feeling curious about the story.

"I can only assume so. The book didn't mention such a thing though." was Nicolas' reply.

"I see…" Louise frowned. "But...there aren't any side effects are there?" she wanted to check.

"Not that I've felt so far," Nicolas said, being honest since he really hadn't had a lot of time to see if anything would happen.

"I see." Louise nodded "But still, dark magic isn't something that would be considered common here. It might be best if you avoid using it too much, or it might cause too much of a comotion."

He nodded as well "Fair point. I guess I'll avoid using the armor too much then. Though I think the wand should be able to channel other sorts of magic as well."

"I never thought I'd see the day when a noble summoned a human familiar, one that can use an ancient magic at that." Siesta mused in interest.

"I suppose it was unexpected." Louise admitted "Still… I don't know how to feel about the fact my familiar is better at magic than me." she said, giving him a pointed look.

He raised his hands placatingly "If it helps, I'm not the kind that would push your buttons on your magic skills."

"I'd appreciate that," Louise sighed.

"So...what happens now?" Nicolas asked.

"For now? I think rest would be good. It's been a long day," Louise sighed.

"Sounds good to me," Nicolas shrugged.

"My, it IS getting rather late, and I have a few things I need to attend to," Siesta remembered. "I will see you both another day. Good evening," she said, quickly excusing herself and leaving.

"She's really fun to talk to." Nicolas said idly as he waved at Siesta as she left the room.

"I suppose a maid won't be insulting me while talking to me, so I have to agree there." Louise admitted after a moment, before looking at him "By the way, I suppose I should mention this since unlike other familiars you ARE human, but you're allowed to pursue romantic relationships, not that you needed my permission… just as long as it isn't Zerbst, you can be with anyone but her, I won't even complain if you somehow become involved with another noble, but NOT her."

"What IS the reason for the hate?" he asked, vaguely remembering it from the few episodes he had watched, so he could use a refresher course.

"To make a long story short, her ancestor stole away the wife of my ancestor. The Zerbst seem to make it a game of seeing just how much they can steal from the Valiere." she said bitterly.

"Wow… that guy was a bastard. I mean, stealing another man's wife then making it out like a sport is just the lowest of the low." he said, shaking his head at the thought, seriously, just stealing someone's wife alone was low, but Kirche's family just makes it worse if they kept doing it through generations.

"It is," Louise nodded with a huff. "I'm glad we see eye to eye on this matter."

"Don't worry, if I am looking for a relationship, I'd prefer someone who isn't the type to sleep around," Nicolas said flatly.

She snorted in amusement at that, not bothering to hide it since she knew he wouldn't tell anyone "Walls are rather thin here, so I have confirmation she DOES tend to spread her legs every night."

"Can't be easy to sleep for whoever lives in the next dorm over." he said with a wince at the poor girl who was stuck listening to that through the night.

"She found a workaround apparently." Louise said with a shrug. "Now then, in a few days it'll be the day of the void. It's essentially a vacation day. It might be a good idea to use it to go to town and see if we can't find you any spare weaponry should something happen to your sword."

"Good point, can't be too careful." he said with a nod, though he was agreeing mostly because he wanted the talking sword.

"As well, I found Professor Colbert earlier a bit before your duel, I assumed he already knew but he apparently didn't, so all he told me was that your bed would be ready tomorrow." she added.

"Good, sleeping on straw isn't very good for my back." he said with a chuckle before standing up "Let me know when you're done changing." he said and walked out of her room as she nodded at him.

* * *

The next few days soon passed in a rather comfortable rhythm. He was slowly getting used to the academy, and while he was still often treated as the 'human familiar' by most of the students, a few of them showed him a bit of respect, mainly the ones who saw the duel first hand, and Katie as well, the girl thanking him for exposing Guiche's true nature to her. Speaking of the blonde playboy, he was still with Montmorency… though the girl was making sure to keep a 'tighter leash' on him so to speak.

He also may or may not have mentioned ideas for disciplining others within earshot of her and watched her walk off with a light grin.

At the moment though, he was walking back to Louise's room, intent on getting an early night's rest after a nice meal in the kitchens and chatting with Siesta, when he spotted something on the other end of the corridor he was walking through.

"Aren't you Kirche's familiar? Flame was it? What do you want with me you discount Charmeleon?" Nicolas wondered with a deadpan look, vaguely remembering something like this from the episodes he had seen.

The salamander looked at him funny, quite sure he'd just been insulted, but as it was, he had a job to do. With that he walked around, before promptly biting down on the back of Nicolas's shirt and started trying to drag him away.

* * *

"A few candles, the perfect sleeping wear, and a nice full moon tonight. Perfect to spend the night with someone," Kirche chuckled as she finished the preparations. Now all that was left was for Flame to bring her target here and…

She stopped short when the door was nudged a bit. Smiling, she turned to the door and opened it, fully expecting to see Valiere's familiar being dragged by Flame. Instead, she was met with the sight of her familiar alone… and sporting a sizeable goose egg on his head while looking rather miserable. She also noticed a note stuck on said goose egg, to which she picked it up, finding the note has only a simple message. 'Not interested'

Kirche blinked as Flame waddled into the room, while she was staring at the note, as if she couldn't believe that just happened. Eventually… "I see...oh well, I guess I'll just have to try harder," she chuckled to herself. She always did like a challenge.

* * *

"Hey Louise, the Zerbst family...are the women usually as 'gifted' as Kirche?" Nicolas idly asked.

"...that gives me more questions, but yes. Why do you ask?" Louise sighed.

"Cause I think they stuffed their brains in there. That girl doesn't seem to understand the meaning of 'not interested'," he said flatly.

Louise could not stop the laugh at that, the image of Kirche's head being void of anything only for a brain to be present in her chest and not working at all was rather hilarious to her.

Nicolas grinned a bit as he let her have her laugh, knowing she definitely needed it after dealing with all the problems she had at this school.

Eventually, she calmed down, though she was still smiling "So, what did she try to do, and what did you do in response?"

"I think she had her familiar try to kidnap me and bring me to her room for a romp in the bed. Instead, I gave it a bit of a beating, a stern talking, and stuck a note to it's head." he answered with a grin.

Louise couldn't help it. She laughed at the mental image that gave her. "I think you're the first person to reject someone in that kind of method. But I wouldn't hold my breath. Zerbst's head could probably be used as a battering ram with how stubborn she can be."

"Think she'd stop trying if I actually dated someone?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt it, but she would at the very least try a different tactic." she said with a shrug, making him sigh. Looks like he had his work cut out for him in this regard.

* * *

Eventually the day of the void came, and as such, all students had the day off to do as they pleased more or less. Currently Nicolas and Louise were at the stables, looking to borrow a horse to use.

"So these are the academy's horses, huh?" he mused.

"Yes they are. Is something wrong?" Louise asked.

"Nothing nothing...just reminded me of something from the tome I read," Nicolas mused.

"What is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The original Wolzard had a steed, a black horse known as Barikion. He was capable of summoning whenever needed, so I'm just wondering if I'm capable of calling on it too." he said, bringing out the Wolzaphone and flipping it open.

"Well, if you do have your own horse, give it a try." she suggested.

"Yeah, I will." he said with a smile as they walked out of the stables and he punched in 4-0-3 on the phone "Uu Uru Zazare!" he said and flicked the wand out in front of him, a seal appearing in front of the two, before a black horse ran out of it, wearing a saddle on its back and a helmet over its head.

"He's… big." Louise said after a moment, because yes, the horse was also quite big compared to the ones in the stable.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely big. Dark Magic Horse, Barikion really does live up to his name," Nicolas said in awe, while Barikion took one look at him...and let out an unamused snort. "...why do I feel like I was just dissed by a horse?"

"I think you were." Louise said idly, still not looking away from the horse.

"Right… Normally I'd be offended… but this is Barikion, AKA, the horse you don't want to piss off." he said, before walking up to the horse as calmly as he could "Barikion… nice to meet you. I'm Nicolas Alouette, and yes, I know you probably don't care." a snort was his answer "Yeah, figured that. So, let's cut straight to the chase. You remember Wolzard right? Your master, or, I guess previous master? I don't know if he's still alive and I doubt you'll give me an answer. But! Back on topic! I inherited the armor and his powers, the process is long and complicated so I won't bore you with it right now, however, I want you to give me a chance right now. You may not want me to be your master, as I doubt I can compare to him of all people, but what would you say to being partners? Can you give me a shot at that?"

Barikion looked at him for a moment, before he seemingly lowered down to let Nicolas get on...but there was a certain ominous air to the horse. As such…

"I don't think you should get on just yet," Nicolas told Louise. "I get the feeling he's not about to give me an answer just like that," he gulped thickly, to which Louise wordlessly nodded. She could tell this horse was in no way anything like the horses around the academy. In fact, now that she idly looked at the stables, she noticed many of the horses near the front had backed off or started looking very skittish the moment Barikion was summoned.

Mentally bracing himself, Nicolas climbed onto Barikion's back...and once he was secure, Barikion took off into an open area, and began bucking and jumping, fully aiming to try and knock his rider off.

"Oh jesus christ tap dancing on a blazing tyrannosaurus!" Nicolas screamed as he held onto Barikion's neck "Gotta think like… like… like Link! Breath of the Wild! Don't let go! Don't get bucked off! Hope he gives up… soon-ish… and pray it stops shaking!"

The crazy ride went on for several agonizing minutes, and each passing second his arms felt more and more like jelly. Eventually though, he felt Barikion start to stop, before coming to a complete stop. "Are...are you satisfied?" he panted, earning a small snort from the horse. "...thank god…" he groaned as he promptly fell off the horse in exhaustion.

Louise went up to him "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah… yeah just gimme a bit to get the feeling back in my arms." Nicolas said, panting.

Louise nodded, before looking at Barikion with a wary eye "So… he's going to listen us now?"

"To me. If you want him to listen to you, you need to take the hell ride as well. I don't know if he respects me, but he at least acknowledges me as someone who can ride him." Nicolas told her with a sigh as he slowly got back up.

"So...will he be willing to bring us to the nearby town?" Louise asked cautiously.

"I think so," Nicolas sighed as he got back on the horse, Barikion not fighting him this time, before he helped Louise get on. "Point the way."

* * *

"Land!" both Nicolas and Louise practically cried when they arrived, all but jumping off of Barikion and if it weren't for the fact both had more self respect, they'd have started kissing the ground. Barikion DEFINITELY lived up to his name as a magic horse, as the trip from the academy to the town, which should have taken 3 hours or so...was done in 20 minutes.

"Alright… alright…" Nicolas sighed as he took a breath and looked at Barikion "Take it a bit slower on the return trip, would you?"

Barikion snorted, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"Right, on top of a sword, we're going to buy some proper horse riding gear… just the standard stuff, nothing bad." she added, looking at Barikion, who nooded in acceptance, making her sigh in relief.

"So, reins, a bridle, and some stirrups then at the least." Nicolas counted off on his fingers as he and Louise started walking in town after Barikion settled himself into an empty stall at the stables on the edge of town.

"A saddle blanket too, he'll probably like us more if we make him comfortable." Louise added dryly.

"Never thought you'd have to make a horse like you did you?" Nicolas asked knowingly.

"Yes and no...I guess I did entertain the idea of a horse as a familiar, but...this is definitely more than I ever would have asked for," she sighed.

"I don't think any NORMAL person would ask for a horse like Barikion unless they're a top class badass," Nicolas chuckled awkwardly.

"Let's...just get what we came for," Louise sighed as they soon made their way to a local weapon shop. When they got in, Nicolas immediately knew it was the right one. The ratty looking man was unmistakable, as was Derf's rusted form in the bargain barrel.

He tuned out the talk between Louise and the man, opting to look at the swords, trying to gauge how good they were. He wouldn't claim he was some expert on swords, but he'd taken an interest in them. These however...were nothing special.

He idly grabbed the sword placed in front of him, looking it over, before making a face of distaste "Not for me." he said and handed it back.

"Do you have anything better?" Louise asked, and Nicolas knew it was time for him to call someone out on their bullshit.

The man faux hummed in thought, looking up as he rubbed his chin, before snapping his fingers "I believe I have just the thing." he said, before walking through a curtain and into the backstore.

"I don't trust that guy. He just screams opportunist," Nicolas frowned.

"How so?" Louise asked.

"He looks and acts like a rat. Take what he says with a grain of salt," Nicolas advised.

True enough, when the seller came out, he was carrying a gaudy looking golden sword. The thing sure LOOKED nice, but there were a few problems. First of all, it was a GOLDEN sword. Anyone who knew metals would know gold isn't ideal for something like a sword. Second, the sword was far too decorated, making it feel more like an ornament than a weapon. And third, related to the second, a sword like that would ATTRACT attention and trouble instead of the preferable warding off.

Louise however seemed quite taken by the sword.

'Yeah, no.' was Nicolas' main thought as he gave his best offended look at the shopkeeper "The hell are you presenting us this paperweight for?"

"I'm sorry? I'll have you know sir that this was made by a famous Germanian Alchemist. It's our best sword," the arms merchant said.

"If this is your best then you're a sad, sad excuse of an arms merchant. Gold is worthless in a weapon, and there's far too many decorations on it. A proper sword would be glossed over, not made to attract attention, just like…" he trailed off as he looked around a bit and moved towards the clearance bin, before pulling out the rusted form of Derf, idly wondering if he would speak soon "Just like this. A bit of maintenance, and this sword would be as good as new."

"I told you people had working brains these days." a new voice said through the store, though Nicolas knew the source, as he looked at the sword in his hand.

The shopkeep meanwhile, was gritting his teeth.

"So… a talking sword?" Nicolas mused.

"Yeah, I can do more than just talk, but I guess that WOULD be the first thing most people notice." the blade said in amusement "The name's Derflinger, but you can call me Derf."

"Nicolas Alouette, I'd shake your hand, but I'm probably already doing that aren't I?" Nicolas shot back with a joking grin.

"Oh you I like!" Derf laughed. "Hey, girl, if you're gonna buy a sword, pick me!"

"I dunno…" Louise frowned, a little off put by the talking sword. However…

"How much for him?" Nicolas asked the seller.

"Uh…" the seller fumbled, honestly not expecting him to want to buy Derf. "1000 gold," he tried.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? That was the bargain bin, no way the price is 1000," Nicolas deadpanned. "10 Gold."

"Even if that sword is in the bargain bin, no way I'm selling for that little! 500 gold!"

"He's completely rusted! 30 Gold!"

"That would only buy a dagger! 200 Gold!"

"You tried sell us a lousy sword before, but I'm reasonable so how about this? 100 gold if you toss in a maintenance kit. I need to fix him up myself after all," Nicolas grinned, knowing he'd just put it for the canon price of the sword alone.

The seller looked torn...but finally…. "Oh alright. I've been wanting to get rid of that thing anyway," he huffed.

As he went into the backstore to gather up the maintenance kit, Nicolas grinned at Derf "Who's the man?"

"You're the man!" Derf said with a laugh.

"I don't get it." Louise said, still a bit perplexed by what just happened. She was a bit miffed at Nicolas just up and picking on his own, but seeing as the price was only 100 Gold...she could wave it off. Had he actually bought that sword for 1000 Gold, then she'd be rather upset for him not even consulting her.

"I'll tell you once we're outside." Nicolas told her simply, receiving a nod from the pinkette. Just in time too, as the man came out with the kit, and placed it on the counter.

"One sword maintenance kit, plus Derf's scabbard. As we agreed, that's 100 gold," he said, looking a bit grumpy.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Nicolas grinned as Louise put the money on the counter and the three of them (Derf being person no. 3) were soon out of the shop. Once they were outside… "Yeah, real pleasure sucker," he snickered, looking like the cat who caught the canary.

"Yeah, he was never the sharpest tool in the shed." Derf added from his scabbard hanging off Nicolas's back.

"Could you explain now please?" Louise asked as she looked to her familiar with a raised eyebrow.

"You tell me," Nicolas chuckled, pulling out Derf. "No, seriously, take a look at Derf, and tell me what you see."

"...a rusted talking sword?" Louise said flatly.

"Right, a TALKING sword. Last I checked, NORMAL swords can't talk unless…" Nicolas trailed off.

THAT was when it clicked in Louise's mind. "...unless they're HIGHLY enchanted," she gasped.

"And not just that, look at the blade. Derf may be caked in rust, but there isn't even a nick in the blade," Nicolas pointed out. "And magic swords don't usually go rusty easily. Imagine how old he must be to have actually gotten rust that overpowered whatever enchantment he no doubt had to avoid rusting too easily."

"You got that right, I'm 6,000 years old and still going strong," Derf laughed. "Glad SOMEONE finally can see beyond the obvious."

"Right… that does all make sense, so… you just tricked that man then." Louise summed up.

Nicolas shrugged "He was trying to trick us first by selling us that worthless paperweight, which I'm pretty sure I could have snapped over my knee if I tried hard enough. I mean seriously, even if you pull the 'magic' card, gold is NOT ideal for a sword, cause it's a softer metal. And like I said, that thing would attract every thief or opportunist around us with how gaudy it was. Even if Derf was a normal sword, I'd still have picked him over that thing," he huffed at the end.

"Aw, you know just what to say to warm my cold metal heart partner." Derf said, before snickering.

Louise groaned "Great… two of them." she muttered, before sighing "Let's just go buy the stuff for Barikion and head on back."

* * *

The trip back was thankfully less...gut churning…

However that also provided a new question. "...where do you plan to keep Barikion?" Louise asked. "I don't think he'd do well in the stables."

"Well...we could talk to the headmaster and try to find a solution…" Nicolas mused...before Barikion snorted and suddenly galloped off into the woods on his own accord. "...or he can do that...yeah, I'm DEFINITELY no Isamu in his eyes," Nicolas groaned.

"Isamu?" Louise repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Isamu Ozu. The name of his previous owner when not wearing the armor of Wolzard." was the simple answer. "Though with how he's acting, I don't think I'm even at Kai's level of respect. Kai was Isamu's youngest son, in case you were wondering."

"Give it time partner. He'll probably respect you eventually, these things normally take time, and that Kai kid probably got respect faster because of being his father's son." Derf said with the closest thing to a shrug a sword could do.

"Fair point," Nicolas conceded.

"I have to admit, I'm rather curious about this conflict that you learned about. Perhaps you could tell me about it another time?" Louise mused. She WAS rather intrigued by what little she knew.

"I can tell you a bit about it on the way to your room, though I'm gonna have to ask you to keep an open mind. The story can be a bit...out there...on some parts," Nicolas chuckled.

"It can't be that bad," Louise shrugged.

"Okay, you asked for it," Nicolas chuckled as they walked. "It all started with a conflict between these two realms…"

* * *

Nicolas couldn't help but chuckle at the rather...blown mind...expression Louise had from his story. That or she wanted to call his story blasphemy or something...and he'd only covered the early bits.

"That can't be real," was the first thing Louise said.

"I read it from a tome, which mind you was quite detailed. And I'm even wearing an armor from the story," Nicolas shrugged.

"But what you're talking about feels more like a conflict between heaven and hell," Louise pointed out.

"I only said Magitopia was a magical kingdom in the sky, while Infershia was a subterranean world...though the parallels ARE there," Nicolas conceded at the end. "Point is I never said the Heavenly Saints were actually angels or gods, neither did I call the Infershians demons."

"...fair point. So the Ozu family fought as sort of...representatives for Magitopia against Infershia?" Louise mused.

"Something like that," Nicolas nodded. "It was more Miyuki convincing Magiel to give her and her children the power to fight back if Infershia returned after Isamu sealed them the first time."

"I'm also having a hard time swallowing the part where their father was a Heavenly Saint," Louise sighed.

"Eh, the story wasn't really clear on how all of them work, but it did say that apparently humans who master magic to a high enough degree can ascend to being Heavenly Saints...though it costs them their memories of ever being human so...yeah…" Nicolas shrugged.

"...maybe we should put a pin on this for now. The little lady looks like she could use a break," Derf suggested.

"...I think I would enjoy that, yes," Louise sighed...right before a knock was heard on the door.

"Huh, wonder who that is?" Derf mused as Nicolas got up and went to open the door, dodging out of the way of a tan skinned boobie missile.

There were several silent seconds as everyone stared at the twitching Kirche on the floor.

During that time, Nicolas noticed an ever so silent blue haired, glasses wearing girl slipping into the room and just standing next to the door as she continued to read a book. Sighing, he turned to the redhead who'd gotten up by now. "Good evening, Kirche. To what do I owe the…'pleasure' of this visit?" he sighed, figuring they might as well get this over with.

"Well, I happened to notice Valiere taking you to town earlier today…" Kirche started.

"You were following us," Louise said. It was a statement, not a question.

Kirche to her credit, only smirked. "It's only natural I wanted to know where you were taking my darling," she said, trying to get closer to Nicolas to press her...assets...against his arm, but the boy managed to keep her at arm's length with a tired sigh, the glasses girl shooting him a small sympathetic glance. "At any rate, I noticed you trying to woo him by buying him a present, and imagine my surprise when you came out with that cheap sword," she snorted. "After a bit of talking with the nice salesman, I was able to get this," she said, revealing...the golden sword that Nicolas had called a glorified paper weight. "It's a much more fitting sword for someone like my darling, don't you think?"

There was an awkward silence, Louise seemingly looking down as if in shame at being outdone again… or so Kirche thought. It was to great surprise naturally of what followed. Namely Louise bursting out laughing to the point she looked like she was in stitches from laughing so hard.

"And what do you find so amusing?" Kirche asked flatly, while behind her, Nicolas AND Derf had huge sweat drops. Don't ask how a sword can have sweat drops.

"Because…" Louise gasped as she tried to get her laughing under control "Because that sword is worthless! It's just a paperweight! Nicolas himself said he could probably break it over his knee if he tried hard enough!"

"While wearing my armor though, don't want to hurt my knee." Nicolas muttered to the blue haired girl, earning a nod from her.

"Well that can't be right, this sword was made by a great Germanian Alchemist," Kirche frowned.

"Uh...sorry to burst your bubble, but you DO know people like that guy will say almost anything to be able to sell their stuff for higher prices, right?" Nicolas said flatly. "The only question is how outrageous they're willing to go."

THAT took some of the wind out of Kirche's sails, and she looked a bit glummer at the realization.

"...but I suppose this could make a good decoration piece since you DID go through the trouble of getting it," Nicolas added. Sure Kirche could be annoying, but she did have feelings, and it'd be rude anyway to turn down a gift… even if the gift was basically another attempt to get at his pants.

He just hoped things wouldn't escalate to harem anime levels one day, because he was NOT going to be an idiot protagonist.

When Kirche again leapt at him, this time obviously to kiss him, he again leaned out of the way, with Kirche crashing back out of Louise's room.

The blue haired girl took out a bookmark and placed it in her book before closing it, nodding to Louise and Nicolas before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"So, what WAS that blue haired girl's name?" he asked after a moment, remembering it started with a T at the very least.

"Tabitha, she's basically the one that reigns in Kirche when she gets out of hand. Now then, why exactly are we keeping the paperweight?" she asked, looking to the golden blade.

"Well… a reminder of Kirche's failure would be fun, wouldn't it?" Nicolas said with a grin.

"Oh you are devious partner." Derf said with a snicker.

"I'll be sure to buy a stand for it first chance I get!" Louise laughed. THIS was a great reason indeed to keep the sword.

* * *

"Alright, so apply the oil…" Nicolas mused as right now he was outside, dipping Derf's blade into the oil, before he began using a rag to start cleaning off the rust. He figured he should do Derf's maintenance while he had time...even if it was a bit cold right now being evening and all that.

"Oh man, you have no idea how good that feels partner." Derf said with a sigh of relief.

"Just know that if you start moaning, I'm dropping you." Nicolas said idly.

"Killjoy," Derf snorted.

"Nicolas?" a new voice said, nearly startling him, but well...he already remembered the voice by now.

"Oh, hey Siesta," he said with a smile as he turned to face her.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked curiously as she went up to him and sat down next to him.

"Just cleaning up my new sword… and it's definitely unique." he added that last part in a mutter, covering the part that acted as Derf's mouth, letting him know not to talk right now.

He'd rather tell this to Siesta during the day, when her shock was less likely to wake up people. "So, what are you up to?"

"Just doing my rounds," Siesta said. "Uh...Nicolas?"

"Hm?" Nicolas blinked.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"Huh? What brought that up?" he asked in surprise.

"It's just… you don't seem capable of giving up. In fact, from what I've seen, you always face everything with a grin, even if you're fighting a noble when you're a commoner that inherited magic. Just looking at you gives me courage." she said, smiling as she turned to him "It's thanks to you I feel I can do my best."

Nicolas stared at her for a good moment, before his cheeks went red "Oh jeez. I really don't know what to say, but, I'm glad I can help you at least." he said with an awkward smile.

She smiled back at him, before standing up and bowing to him "Good night."

"Good night." he called back to her with a smile.

He stayed silents for a few moments, watching where she turned a corner, before Derf spoke up "Well… someone's got a crush." he said teasingly.

Nicolas blushed a bit "Well… I don't know if I'd go that far… but I guess Siesta is pretty damn close to what I'd see as the perfect girlfriend." he admitted.

"What's missing for her to be perfect?" Derf asked curiously.

"Me getting to know her more first." Nicolas said with a chuckle, which made Derf let out a bark of laughter.

* * *

The next day went about as normal. While Louise was in her classes, Nicolas waited outside, taking the time to walk around the academy, and occasionally watch the other familiars. However, he soon noticed something...or rather, someone, missing from this picture.

"Is it just me, or has Siesta not been around today," Nicolas mused. He then decided to go check in the kitchens, maybe she was caught up there.

Once he reached them, he found Marteau, whom like with Saito, had started something similar, though Nicolas had a different name.

"Ah, if it isn't our Dark Knight himself." the chef said with a laugh.

"You aren't going to stop that no matter how many times I ask, are you?" Nicolas asked in deadpan.

"Don't bet on it partner." Derf muttered from his back.

"Absolutely not!" Marteau said before laughing brightly, making Nicolas sigh.

"Anyway…" Nicolas said, looking around the kitchen, before frowning "Have you seen Siesta today?"

Marteau blinked at him "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Nicolas asked back.

Marteau sighed "Honestly, that girl… she actually quit this morning. It was decided that she would be a servant for this nobleman named Mott, some sort of Count apparently."

"Wait… seriously? When did she leave?!" Nicolas asked, feeling honestly a bit… hurt, that she didn't tell him.

Though, maybe she didn't speak because she felt ashamed.

"Just this morning, a carriage came to pick her up." Marteau said with a sad look "In the end, us commoners can do nothing but obey the whims of the nobles."

Nicolas looked down at that, before nodding slightly, turning to leave the kitchen.

Hopefully, Louise might be able to help him.

* * *

"Did something happen?" Louise asked when she noticed Nicolas look rather glum.

"Yeah...something like that. Seems Siesta was well...transferred...to the service of a noble," Nicolas sighed.

"She was? That's too bad…" Louise sighed disappointedly. She DID like talking with the maid every now and then. "Did you at least get to say goodbye to her?"

"That's the thing...she never mentioned it," Nicola sighed. "The staff told me she was suddenly transferred to some guy named Mott. A Count apparently, and I was wondering if you knew anything about this guy," Nicolas asked...and was met with a spit take when Louise had taken a cup of water to drink.

"Did you say Count Mott?" Louise coughed.

"Yeah… something wrong?" Nicolas asked in concern.

"EVERYTHING is wrong about that!" Louise said with a look that was a mix between anger and panic "Mott is well known for being nothing but a lecher who hires young women to be his mistresses, then tosses them aside when he tires of them!"

And like that, Nicolas froze, and Louise could practically feel his emotions about to burst "... you're serious?"

She nodded silently, watching as he stood up and grabbed Derf from the side of his bed, placed in the corner of the room, small compared to hers "Nicolas… I know what you're thinking… and it's dangerous…"

"I figured as much… are you going to stop me?" he asked, his hand on the doorknob.

She was silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath "For tonight… you aren't my familiar… Mott lives an hour east from the academy… that's all I'll say. Though, TRY to keep the damage to a minimum. Lecher or not, he's still in direct service of the crown… not that I think anyone would care TOO much."

"No promises," was all Nicolas said as he stepped out of the room. It wasn't long before he was outside the academy, his WolzaPhone at the ready. "Uu Uru Zazare," he said as he punched in the code, and Barikion appeared through a magic circle, stopping before him. Nicolas not wasting time and climbing onto his back "Let's go, we have a bastard to go and gut." he growled, Barikion letting out a snort of approval before taking off.

With Barikion's speed, the trip to Mott's estate took record time, with Nicolas stopping him a decent distance from the front, and dismounting. "I promised Louise I'd TRY to keep damage to a minimum, so we'll try the diplomatic approach first. If that doesn't work, then we raise hell," he told the horse, who snorted and nodded.

Nicolas took a step, before looking back at Barikion and grinning "If you hear ruckus inside, that's the signal to kick ass outside." he said, before he started walking again.

"You are one VICIOUS man partner." Derf commented from over his shoulder.

"Only when my friends are in danger. I don't care what the people here think they're doing with magic, but people like him are no better than the Infershians back when N Ma ruled them," Nicolas glared. "They're abusing magic and power just to satisfy themselves and they don't care who gets hurt in the process."

"That's that demon the Ozu family defeated, right?" Derf mused.

"That's the one," Nicolas nodded as they got to the gate. And of course, the guards stopped him.

"Halt! This is a private estate. If you have business here, speak now!" one of the two guards said.

"I've come to speak with Count Mott," Nicolas said, his tone firm and confident, creating a certain air of strength.

* * *

The guards brought him to what appeared to be a parlor of sorts, as one of the servants went to get Count Mott. As expected, the Count seemed...less than pleased to be called out so suddenly.

"I was wondering what kind of person would be calling for an audience at this hour, but I did not expect it to be some commoner. What is it you wanted to talk about so badly?" Mott said in annoyance.

"I've come to obtain the release of a maid known as Siesta, a close friend of mine. I know you employed her today, and I know what you plan to do with her. You will release her now… less there be consequences to your actions." Nicolas spoke in a no nonsense tone.

"And why would I do that?" Mott glared. "What right do you have to barge into my home and make such a demand?"

"Well… How would the crown react if they heard of the treasures and coins you hoarded for yourself? Treasures which should go to them as was part of the original arrangement." Nicolas said, and held in a grin when Mott flinched.

Being genre savvy payed off, so it wasn't hard to make up a bluff about what Mott might do.

"You...how did you…?!" Mott floundered.

"I have my ways. So what will it be? Giving Siesta up, or do I have to figuratively, and if you'd like, literally, bring things crashing down?" Nicolas said, pressing his advantage.

"I...I…" Mott started...before he glared. "I will not stand for this!" he growled. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Nicolas blinked...before the smirk his face twisted into became absolutely vicious, and making Mott wonder if he didn't just dig himself deeper. "I was HOPING you'd go for that option. What are the terms?"

Mott gulped, but quickly got his nerves back. "If you win, you can take Siesta and I won't bother you ever again," he growled. "But if I win…" Mott trailed off, before giving one of those bastard grins, the kind that made Nicolas want to cave skulls in "If I win, you will become my slave, and you will watch when I finally… claim, Siesta for myself."

Nicolas stared at the man for a long moment "I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass." he growled, his glare intense enough that were it a physical thing, Mott would have melted down into a puddle of blood and bones.

"On your head be it then. I am Mott the Surge, a triangle class mage," he said, as suddenly every vase in the room's content suddenly flew out of them, the water gathering into a sizeable ball of water. "Let us move to a more spacious venue. I'd rather not dirty my parlor with your blood," he said.

"Talk while you still can," Nicolas growled, as they soon moved to a larger hall at the base of the stairs. Once they were there, Mott waved his staff forward, and the water lashed out towards Nicolas. However, instead of getting hit, Nicolas dodged to the side, unsheathing Derf along the way, and lashed out at the water, the now restored blade glinting in the light. When the blade made contact with the water, it glowed, and suddenly the water fell to the ground with a splash as if its strings were cut.

There was a long silence as nobody moved.

Eventually, Nicolas spoke "Derf… what did you do?"

"I forgot to mention I could eat magic didn't I?" the sword asked rhetorically.

"Yes… yes you did… helpful power though." Nicolas said after a moment.

Mott however was shocked. "Impossible!" he gasped, before glaring, and raising his staff, as the water started moving again. "But that won't save you!" he glared as he turned the water into icy blades and launched them forward.

"Whoa!" Nicolas shouted before summoning the Jagun Shield, causing the blades to bounce off harmlessly.

"What the-?! Where did that shield come from?!" Mott gasped.

"It's magic bitch, I ain't gotta explain shit!" Nicolas called from behind the shield with a shit eating grin, so happy he was finally able to use that line.

"That's impossible! You're just a commoner! Only Nobles can have magic!" Mott shouted, a mix of disbelief and probably whatever drivel he'd been getting for years.

"Spare me the bigotry! I'm taking Siesta back!" Nicolas growled as he charged forward, Mott sending more waves of water and blades at him, only for him to cut off the magic or block it with his shield, and when he got close, he reared back his shield and slammed it into Mott's chest, sending him tumbling back.

"I won't lose THAT easily," Mott spat as he shakily got up.

"Bring it perv!" Nicolas growled. However, before the fight could continue, a tremor shook the mansion. "...okay, that doesn't sound good."

A few moments later…

"Count Mott!" a guard came in, looking terrified. "You must escape! There's…!" he never got to finish as a green appendage wrapped around him and pulled him away, his terrified screams ringing out before...a sickly chomp was heard…

Once again, silence remained…

"Was… what WAS that…?" Mott asked weakly.

"Well… either some really angry forest spirit… or you have a tentacle monster on your hands… either case…" Nicolas said slowly, before breaking into a sprint "I'MSAVINGSIESTAANDLEAVINGYOURSORRYASSBEHINDBYE!"

Our hero, everyone.

"Hey! What do you think you're-?!" Mott angrily demanded, before more screaming was heard throughout the mansion...followed by a sickly chomp each time. He paled and looked ready to turn to run...if not for another wall suddenly breaking, revealing the creature to him...and he screamed in terror at what he saw…

Nicolas meanwhile was running through the mansion, throwing doors open left and right as he searched for Siesta (and telling anyone else who hadn't been eaten by whatever was in here to run for their lives). Eventually he came to a door and threw it open. Good news: Siesta was in there. Not so good news. It was a bathroom...and Siesta was in the middle of bathing.

Once again, long silent moment, till blushes slowly started to rise over both of their faces.

Now, normally, Nicolas would have closed the door, but he could see another door on the other end of the room, so sadly, he had to come in to make sure the monster that was in the mansion and eating people wasn't going to eat her.

Not that Siesta seemed to mind TOO much, even if she lowered herself down in the water "N-Nicolas… why-?"

"Not the best time to talk Siesta, long story short, I came to bring you back, but now there's a monster loose in here, and it seems to be eating people, so I'm not gonna leave you alone knowing that." Nicolas answered, still blushing, but looking away.

"A monster?" Siesta asked in confusion, but at least understood things were urgent as she got out of the bath and dried herself off as fast as she could.

"We were fighting Mott and then we got interrupted by a guard rushing in, being dragged away, and a scream." Derf answered.

Siesta stared at the sword in Nicolas' hand for a few moments "Did… did your sword just talk?"

"Yes, yes he did, long story short, he's a magic sword, now please get dressed so we can get out of here." Nicolas requested, still looking away, and Siesta nodded with a blush as she started to put her clothes back on, thankfully it wasn't the revealing maid outfit that Mott had been making her wear, but her actual normal non working outfit. Once she was done, she told him as such and he turned around.

"Okay, now let's get-" he didn't get to finish as the nearby wall exploded, and when the dust cleared… "No freaking way…"

It was a mostly black creature, with splotches of green on it, such as its left hand, or its strange, tentacle like right arm with a mouth on one end, a large mouth covering most of the torso of the body.

"Hades Beast Blob… What's a Hades Beast doing here?!" Nicolas said in a mix of confusion and panic.

Blob looked at them, its mouth chewing a bit before it spat out something, revealing to be a familiar staff...with a hand still grasping it.

"...I know he was a dirtbag, but even I didn't want THIS," Nicolas winced. No matter how bad a person was, eaten alive...that wasn't a way he'd wish for anyone to go. "Siesta, stay back. In fact, if you can, get the hell out of this place. I'll deal with this thing," he said, before pulling out his WolzaPhone. "Uuza Uru Uzaara!"

With that the magic circle appeared and donned him in the armor of Wolzard, while he sheathed Derf on his back, summoning the WolSabre. "Sorry Derf, but I'd rather not test how durable you are against a Hades Beast just yet," he said.

"That's fine. I'd rather not get eaten!" Derf agreed.

"But Nicolas…" Siesta tried to argue...but seeing Blob lick its teeth in obvious hunger...she decided that if Nicolas knew what it was, he should have an idea how to fight it. "Please don't die," she said before running away.

Beneath his helmet, he smiled, glad she'd be out of harm's way "So, Derf, if you can give me suggestions during battle, I'll be all ears."

"I'll try my best to assist, no clue if I can find anything you don't since you clearly know these things more than I do." Derf shot back, before the Hades Beast seemed to decided the time for talk was over.

Blob lumbered over, sloppily swinging its arm...mouth...tentacle...thing... in wide swings that were honestly very sloppy and easily read, allowing Wolzad to roll out of the way, and counter with his sword, causing sparks to fly from Blob's body. Blob roared in pain before trying to strike him again, but once again he was easily countering the lumbering and slow monster.

"Oh yeah...I forgot something important about Blob," Wolzard mused.

"What is it?" Derf asked.

"He's dumb as a brick and just as slow," Wolzard chuckled, as even when Blob raised his arm to fire his projectiles, Wolzard was ready. "Douza Uru Zazaado!" he quickly called out, his shield opening and revealing the gem inside, before several spectral wolf heads were fired from the gem, meeting the projectiles head on, and even overpowering them, causing more damage to Blob when they hit.

"Let's not take longer than needed, partner. I don't think this place can take anymore punishment," Derf suggested, as true enough, the building shook violently when Blob hit another pillar.

"You're right. Let's end this now. Uru Ugaro!" he called out as the dark magic circle appeared behind him, before he raised his sword and moved it in a circular motion, the blade igniting with dark magic. Once the revolution was done, he brought the weapon down in a savage slash, cutting right through the still dazed Blob's body...and through a few more walls and pillars for that matter…

Wolzard smirked under his helmet, before sheathing the WolSabre and snapping his fingers. "Checkmate."

Blob screeched as the energy went through it, sparks covering its body, before it soon exploded, leaving nothing save for bits and pieces behind.

And of course, the mansion started shaking.

Wolzard sighed as he started running "I wonder if this is what Samus feels like whenever she ends a mission? This annoying feeling of 'oh my god why?' creeping up on you."

"No idea who this Samus lady is, but why do you feel that way?" Derf asked. "Besides the part of the mansion of course."

"Because I have the strange feeling crumbling buildings is going to become a thing around me." Wolzard deadpanned as he ran through the collapsing mansion.

Eventually he managed to get out, just in time to see the surviving guards and servants running away in terror, no doubt thinking Blob was responsible...which he sort of was, but that's besides the point. Fortunately Siesta was waiting there...and somehow she was petting Barikion...and the horse didn't seem displeased by it somehow.

"...seriously?" Wolzard groaned as he dismissed his armor, reverting to Nicolas who had an incredulous look on his face at the sight.

"Is something the matter?" Siesta asked when she saw him come close.

Nicolas looked at her for a moment, before sighing "No… nothing's wrong." and then he smiled at her "Glad to see you're fine Siesta. That bastard didn't hurt you did he?"

She smiled back at him "I'm fine, he didn't really have time to do anything with how quickly you arrived." she told him with a smile, before walking up to him and hugging him "Thank you Nicolas."

"Hey, what are friends for?" he chuckled. "Thank Louise too. If she hadn't told me about who Mott was and where his mansion is, I wouldn't have gotten here as fast as I could."

"But still...you came all this way to save me," Siesta smiled, and before he could react, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Once again, he blushed at that, before smiling a bit "Really, it was my pleasure Siesta." he said with a chuckle "So… ready to head back?"

Siesta smiled "Well… I think I am yes." she said with a nod… before blinking and looking at the ruins of the manor "I may have lost a few of my clothes though."

Nicolas sweatdropped at that "I'll… pay you back… eventually."

* * *

 **And there's the chapter everyone!**

 **So yeah, obtaining Derf, poking fun at Kirche again, the Mott encounter, and, shocking for you guys, a Hades Beast appearing.**

 **And yes, I know Blob was originally a giant monster, but Timeless and I thought it would fit here.**

 **So, hope you enjoyed this big chapter, and see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**And another chapter people!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Familiar Exhibition?" Nicolas asked when Louise said about the term.

"Yes, it's a gathering that happens every year with second years having mandatory attendance," Louise nodded.

"And judging by the name, I'm guessing it's basically a talent show for familiars?" he asked, earning a nod. "...okay, that's...something. Can't say I'm too crazy about performing in front of a crowd," he admitted.

"Why is that?" Louise frowned.

"Would you believe I have mild stage fright?" he said sheepishly.

"Any particular reason?" she asked in honest curiosity.

The slightly pale face was a bit surprising "So many plays I was forced to participate in by my parents...and the high class crowd...one slip up and its humiliation city..."

Louise sweat dropped at the reaction. "Is there any way you can mitigate it?" she asked, since again...it was mandatory for them to do...something.

"Maybe if I wear my armor, they can't see my face so they can't tell if I'm nervous or if I made a slip up…?" Nicolas suggested.

Louise hummed in thought, before snapping her fingers "I have an idea. You said you like that maid, Siesta, right?"

Nicolas blushed a bit, but nodded, he had indeed told Louise about how he was interested in Siesta after the incident with Mott.

Louise nodded back, smiling a bit "Right, I have an idea to help you, I doubt it'll work if I tell you though, so just trust me, alright?"

"...okay," Nicola nods slowly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that should help you relax." was all she said, and he nodded after a moment, accepting that.

"Now...what SHOULD I do for the exhibit?" Nicolas asked.

"Hm…" Louise hummed. "Maybe you could ride Barikion?" she suggested.

Nicolas thought about it. It could work, and it would look impressive riding a horse like Barikion… until he remembered one little problem, namely… it was Barikion. Riding into battle was one thing, but riding to basically show off to some kids he probably didn't give a rat's ass about… yeah… now he was seeing himself getting bucked off of the horse, something he relayed to Louise, who thought about it… and soon found herself agreeing.

"I could… try using some spells," Nicolas suggested, to which Louise brightened.

"That's a marvelous idea! In fact, it would be great if you could show them some of the best spells you have," she said.

Nicolas thought about it, it seemed like a good idea… until he remembered his best spells were mainly ATTACK spells, including the Dark Magic Slash… which he was afraid might destroy more than they intended. That or he could use the growing spell… but then his traitorous brain gave him the mental image of accidentally stepping on someone while his foot was size 300.

"Right… too dangerous." he said after a moment, which made Louise sigh.

"What COULD we do then?" she wondered.

Nicolas hummed in thought "Well… think Guiche is still scared of me enough to make Valkyries for me to fight if I tell him to?"

Louise thought about it "That… that could work. Let's keep that one as a fallback plan if we can't think of anything better and more unique than just a battle demonstration."

Nicolas thought about it. He thought nice and hard...before an idea hit. "Louise, stand back," he said.

"Huh? What are you planning?" Louise asked.

"Gonna see if this works or not," he said, pulling out his WolzaPhone and soon typing in 9-0-6. "Ujira Uru Uzaara!" he intoned, a seal appearing in the air, before moving down… and creating a copy of Louise.

Louise stared for a moment, before it finally registered "What?!"

"Looks like it works. I tried to craft a spell using what I know, was going for an illusion." he said, poking the Copy-Louise's cheek, making contact "Guess it's a physical illusion."

"And what do you intend to do with that?" Louise asked, looking a bit less than amused at what she was seeing.

"Well...think a big puppet show?" Nicolas grinned.

"You don't intend to make MY copy do some sort of song and dance, do you?" she questioned with a narrowed gaze.

"Of course not, I have a few ideas in mind, I just need to decide on which one." Nicolas told her, earning a slow nod from her.

"Alright, when you've decided please let me know and we can work from there. Though please hurry. The exhibition is in a couple of days," Louise sighed.

"Will do," Nicolas nodded.

* * *

"So, what exactly do you have in mind partner?" Derf asked Nicolas as they lied in the courtyard.

"I was thinking of recreating one of the stories I read growing up, or at least, a part of it. I'm just not sure WHICH story to go with." Nicolas explained with a sigh as he watched the other students practice their various acts with their familiars. "What would nobles like?" he mused.

"Well, if I recall usually the only thing that really impresses Nobles are other Nobles," Derf shrugged.

"Other nobles...that's it!" Nicolas grinned. "Thanks Derf, you just helped me figure out which story to use."

"Wait, really? Just from that? Well, glad I could help then, but mind cluing me in?" Derf asked curiously.

"Let's just say I'm gonna give them a preview to nobles of a foreign land," Nicolas chuckled.

It was then he noticed a shadow being cast over him, tilting his head up… and came face to face with Siesta, whom was smiling down at him "Hello there Nicolas."

"Uh, hey there Siesta." he said after a moment, smiling at her as he got up and picked Derf back up, strapping him to his back.

"Were you practicing for the exhibition?" she asked him as he patted down any dirt or grass stuck to him.

"Naw, I was trying to figure out how my act should go, I finally got it though, it'll be interesting to see what everyone thinks about it." he explained with a grin.

"I hope so as well, after all, Lady Henrietta will be present." she said with a nod as the two started walking.

"Henrietta? Who's that?" He asked in confusion.

"Right, I forget Tristain is new to you sometimes." she said with a small laugh "Henrietta is the princess of the kingdom."

"The princess? Coming here? Wow, I didn't know the event was THAT big. No wonder Louise was so worried about it," Nicolas whistled.

"It is, though it's also because the Princess is a symbolic existence ever since the King passed away. She is soon to be Queen," Siesta explained.

"I see. Well, even more reason to put some extra prep time into this," Nicolas grinned.

Siesta smiled, before holding his hand. "I know you'll be great," she said with a smile.

He blushed at the action "Uh… thanks." he said, nodding, before watching as she let go of his hand and walked off "I'll see you again later, I have more work to do." she said as she walked away.

There was silence for a moment, before Derf broke it "So… when are you gonna tell her?"

"When the thought of doing so doesn't freeze me to the floor." Was the simple reply from Nicolas.

"So basically still a while," Derf laughed, earning annoyed grumbles from Nicolas.

* * *

The next day soon came, and the entire school was prepared for a welcome reception for when the Princess arrived.

"Well… this is certainly… 5 levels above what I'd consider the red carpet treatment." Nicolas said slowly from his spot next to Louise.

"Of course. Only the best for the crown," Louise said with a proud smile.

"For the crown in general or for everybody's favorite princess?" he asked with a chuckle.

"A bit of both I suppose… mostly the second." Louise admitted.

"Glad to know the country loves their royalty then," Nicolas chuckled.

Eventually the announcement of her arrival came and several carriages pulled into the academy, eventually pulling to a stop before the Headmaster and the teachers. From the carriage in the the middle (which was painfully obvious that it was the Princess Carriage, or at least intended to look like it), pulled by actual unicorns, a young woman (a rather beautiful one, even if he had a crush on Siesta, Nicolas wasn't an idiot and could admit that) with short hair… he wasn't sure which shade, but one of the non obvious shades of purple that was a bit on the darker side, seemed to have some red mixed into it. She wore a regal dress (obviously) in white, with a dark purple cape hanging off her shoulders, the same teal jewels that were present on her tiara sown into the top of her dress as well. Suffice to say she was the text book image of a fairy tale princess, and if what he'd heard was true, in personality too. Case in point…

"What beauty…" Guiche said in awe, much to Montmorency's annoyance, but she held her peace cause that WAS the princess.

"That's the Princess of Tristain? I'm more beautiful than her," Kirche said, causing Nicolas to sweat drop when he heard that, and Louise to fume, muttering things under her breath.

Once Princess Henrietta walked passed, Nicolas couldn't help but comment. "She looks like she came right out of a fairy tale," he whistled.

"A lot of people think so too." Louise agreed with a smile of _something_ , as she looked at the princess, what that something was though, Nicolas couldn't recall from the show, as he had entered the areas where his knowledge was spotty.

The princess then started talking with the headmaster, of what, they couldn't hear due to a few hushed murmurs around them, but from their angle, they could see Henrietta smile as she spoke, obviously happy about something.

Later, during the night, everyone had returned to their rooms, and Nicolas had just finished explaining his routine to Louise, who was deep in thought about it.

"I see… it would certainly grab their attention, and everyone would no doubt enjoy it. And this strange form of magic they use might pique some curiosity." she said, nodding along, before smiling "Do it, I think we have a chance of winning with this one."

"Glad to hear it. I'm gonna need to carefully plan out the choreography, and I need to think which monster to use. They fought their own set of monsters similar to the Ozu family, so there were a lot to choose from," Nicolas nodded. "Hm...wouldn't want anything TOO hard or I'd be the one with issues. Guess I'll just used an intermediate or lower class one."

However, their conversation was cut short, when a knock on the door was heard. "...think it's Kirche again?" Nicolas deadpanned.

"With how things have been, I wouldn't be surprised," Louise groaned.

"...hey, Kirche's runic name is 'Argent' as in something to do with fire, right?" Nicolas asked gaining a smirk.

"What do you have planned?" Louise chuckled.

"She sleeps around too much. She could use a cold shower for her libido," Nicolas grinned.

Louise clapped a hand over her mouth to avoid bursting out laughing, as Nicolas went over to the bathroom to go fill up a bucket.

"Just a minute please," Louise called out to other side of the door, trying hard not to snicker as Nicolas soon came back and readied the bucket, placing it on top of the door, right as they unlocked it and let the person in. However...instead of a familiar tanned redhead, it was a stranger in a cloak...who was suddenly doused with water.

There was silence for a moment, as Louise and Nicolas stared blankly at the cloaked person, who just seemed to be confused at being doused in water.

Eventually, the two would be pranksters snapped out of it "Ah, uh, my apologies, we thought it was someone else." Louise said nervously.

"Yeah… we thought it was someone who likes to heckle Louise too much." Nicolas added with a sheepish look, while the cloaked figure smiled in amusement.

"Well, I suppose I certainly can't blame you if this was to get back at a tormentor, a rather harmless way of doing so at that." the figure, obviously female by their voice, laughed a bit, as they pulled back their hood to reveal…

"P-P-Princess!" Louise stuttered in a panic as she got a knee, Nicolas imitating her because now was DEFINITELY the time to apologise.

"W-we're REALLY sorry your highness! If we had even an inkling of an idea it was you we wouldn't have even TRIED this!" Nicolas apologized quickly as well.

Despite being soaked, Henrietta chuckled, and with a quick wave of her own wand, got all the water off of her clothes and body. "It's no problem at all. Honestly, it's actually quite funny," she chuckled.

"Well...glad you can take a joke," Nicolas chuckled awkwardly. "So...what brings the Princess all the way here?"

Henrietta smiled "I came to visit a friend." she said, before looking at Louise.

Nicolas looked between the two girls at that "Wait… what?"

Louise blushed a bit "I had the honor of being the Princess' playmate as a child."

"Don't say it like that Louise." Henrietta said with a sad smile as she knelt in front of her friend, making the pinkette look up "You're my friend, it's as simple as that."

"And you came all the way just to see her again?" Nicolas whistled and turned to Louise. "You've got a good friend, Louise," he grinned.

"W-Well…" Louise could only blush at the words, which then deepened when Henrietta hugged her, returning it with a slightly awkward smile, no doubt because of ingrained habits warring with what she personally wanted.

Henrietta giggled as she broke the hug, though she quickly sobered up "I did have another reason though. I heard about what happened at Mott's estate. Apparently, someone was seen there, with a large black horse as their steed, and Louise was seen in town, both entering and leaving it on that same horse."

Nicolas smirked a bit "Nice to see a Princess who can notice the obvious. Yeah, I went to his place to save a friend of mine, but I'm guessing you want to know about the monster, right?"

"...monster?" Henrietta blinked...before she remembered something. "Yes...the survivors of the incident DID mention something about a monster…I am assuming you had a hand in dealing with it?"

"Yes. I was honestly...surprised to see that particular one again. I was sure it had been destroyed in the past," Nicolas nodded.

"You did tell me the Hades Beasts were supposed to have been slain by the Ozu Family," Louise nodded, remembering the story.

Now it was Henrietta's turn to blink. "I feel like you both know something I don't," she couldn't help but say.

"I don't think we have enough time to explain right now, but we'll try to find a time we can tell you eventually." Nicolas said.

"I see… maybe a summons directly to the castle because I wish to see my friend again." Henrietta answered, looking to Louise with a smile, the pinkette blushing but smiling a bit as she looked away.

"That'd work," Nicolas nodded. "At any rate, it's nice to meet you, Princess. Sorry I couldn't be of help just yet, and I hope you enjoy your visit here," he said, before turning to the door. "I'll just leave you two to catch up," he said, before going out of the room.

* * *

The next morning had everyone gathered together in the court, a stage prepared. "We will now begin this year's familiar presentation," Professor Corbert said as the festivities began.

Various exhibitions were done, from tricks to simple performances, like Guiche posing with Verdande, his mole familiar, and some more complex ones like the fire exhibition Flame was doing with Kirche. Eventually though, it was Nicolas's turn.

"Alright… anytime for your idea now Louise." he said as it was time for them to go up the stage.

"Perfect time for it actually." Louise said, gesturing to the side, and Nicolas was about to turn, when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

He blushed a bit after a moment, turning to see Siesta standing there with a blush "Miss Valiere told me you had stage fright and thought I might be able to help you overcome it."

He worked his mouth up and down a little bit, before looking at Louise, who was grinning at him knowingly.

'My own master is a shipper… well isn't that an interesting situation?' he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and smiled, turning back to Siesta "Yeah, it did help Siesta, thanks."

She nodded with a smile, watching the two as they left the tent.

Nicolas grinned as he and Louise strode onto the stage, letting the pinkette give the introduction "My Familiar, Nicolas Alouette, is a Mage Knight, as such, he will use his skills in magic to put on a show with illusions, presenting a noble of another land and his close attendants, fighting the strange monsters of their land."

With that, Nicolas gulped a bit and bowed to the crowd, before unflipping his wand. "Ujira Uru Uzaara!" he called out after inputting the command. The spell activated, and suddenly several figures in black, darted along the stage, pulling with them sheets and banners (earning a few murmurs of surprise from the audience), and before long, what was gathered looked like a procession for nobility, evident by the Crest that was on the banners, shaped like an upside down diamond, with two spikes jutting out from the side.

Then the steady beating of a drum could be heard, steadily growing louder, before suddenly the men in black clothes started to move aside, taking the banner with them, revealing five figures, all dressed in foreign robes with the three men wearing blue lower halves and the two young women wearing yellow lower halves. At the center of the five was a young man who exudes an air of nobility to him, while in front of them several ominous lights appeared as terrifying fish-like creatures climbed out of the ground, lead by a single more notable monster, it's appearance marking it as… unique, to say the least, it's upper torso red in color, with an almost eye-like pattern over its shoulders, and a strange helmet that seemed to evoke a crab, its forearms blue with fin like protrusions on them, meanwhile, the most attention grabbing part of it would be its lower body, which looked like a giant blue head with a pair of hand shaped feet sticking out below it.

"Halt, Gedoushu!" the man in the middle declared.

"That crest…! You…!" the creature in the lead glared, before the five humans took out devices that reminded the audience of the device Nicolas used, which soon folded to form...brushes?

"Calligraphy Phone!" the five called out. "With these brush strokes, we report to the Emperor!"

The five then traced several symbols that hung in the air, before their devices glowed, and the symbols appeared behind them, wrapping around them. When the light cleared they were donned in similar uniforms, all wearing black pants, the symbols they had drawn on their helmets, and identical swords at their waists attached to a golden belt, the crest on their breast, while the top had black lines that seemed to imitate what their robes looked like before their transformation, with one half tucked behind the other neatly, the most obvious difference between the suits though, were the colors, the two young women in pink and yellow, skirts at their waists, two of the men in green and blue, and the more regal young man in the middle, now clad in red. Opening their belts, they each drew some kind of disk from within and slid it up the handle of their swords till they were attached to the hilt, before drawing their swords, each giving a practice swing.

"ShinkenRed! Takeru Shiba!" the one in red announced himself.

"The same! Blue! Ryuunosuke Ikenami!"

"The same! Pink! Mako Shiraishi!"

"The same! Green! Chiaki Tani!"

"The same! Yellow! Kotoha Hanaori!"

With that, the four on two sides knelt down like knights swearing fealty, while ShinkenRed stood tall. "Samurais authorized by Providence!" he called out before the four stood up at the ready. "Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"Destroy them!" the lead monster commanded, to which the other monsters moved forth, the Shinkengers meeting the attacks head on, parrying and countering strikes with their own swords. At the same time, ShinkenRed pulled out his phone and traced a symbol once more, his symbol, causing a burst of fire to hit the the monsters, destroying them. At the same time, the others did the same and the monsters were pelted with elements of water, wood, wind, and earth from the various symbols.

Realizing that, the horde of monsters drew bows and began firing a barrage of arrows at the five warriors, causing the crowd to gasp at the sight of the rain of death, but the five fended off the attack with their swords, cutting through and deflecting arrow after arrow, till finally none were left. However, even after surviving that, the horde had barely thinned out. Acting quickly, the five of them spun the disk at the base of their weapons, before their swords were enveloped in light, and soon transformed.

"Rekka Daizantou!" ShinkenRed called out as his sword transformed into a massive red greatsword with a pattern of flame on it, before ShinkenRed opened his belt and drew a red disk from it, and attached it to his new weapon and mowed down rows of enemies.

"Water Arrow!" ShinkenBlue called out as his sword transformed into a bow, before he placed a blue disk on it, and began shooting arrows made of water at the monsters, impaling several.

"Heaven Fan!" ShinkenPink called out as her sword turned into a large battle fan to which she placed a pink disk onto it, and when she lashed out at the enemies, her strikes were accompanied with bursts of wind, sending the ones who tried to get close flying while the ones within her range were cut at the chests.

"Land Slicer!" ShinkenYellow called out as her sword transformed into a bizarre three bladed weapon which once she placed the yellow disk on, was revealed to be a throwing weapon when she threw it at severa incoming enemies, the weapon cutting through them before returning to her hands, to which she quickly used it as an impromptu shield from several blades and countered with a swing of her arms.

"Wood Spear!" ShinkenGreen called out as his sword turned into a polearm, and when he equipped the green disk, a blade extended from the tip of his weapon, allowing him to fight like a great spearmen, cutting down enemy after enemy, till finally only the leader remained.

"Eat this!" the monster roared as he fired fireballs from his mouth...only for ShinkenRed block it and strike him with his greatsword. The creature blocked with its blades, the two dueling for a few moments, before finally ShinkenRed overpowered the monster, causing it to drop its weapons, knocking it back. Once that was done, the five weapons turned back to their original sword forms, the five Shinkenger standing in a row.

"The finisher," ShinkenRed declared as the five of them spun the multicolored disks that were still attached to the swords, causing the swords to ignite with their respective elements.

"Shinkenmaru! Rasen No Tachi!" the five called out in unison before they charged forward, slashing through the monster and when they landed on the other side, they sheathed their sword as the energies wreaked havoc within the monster before it fell over and exploded into a ball of fire.

"And with this the chapter ends," ShinkenRed declared, before the entire scene faded away.

There was a stunned silence within the crowd, which was soon broken by clapping, spreading through it rapidly, no cheering (they were nobles and viewed themselves with class after all) but the clapping alone brought about the message that they enjoyed it greatly.

"Are you doing alright?" Louise asked with a concerned frown as she looked at the panting and hunched over Nicolas.

"That… was… VERY… tiring…" he said, taking several deep breaths of air "When I made your copy last night… it was easy, since it didn't move… but I just made SEVERAL illusions, all physical, ALL MOVING, so… yeah, I was a bit spread thin there at the end." he admitted.

"Well… you've definitely earned the rest after that performance." she reassured him, before grinning a bit "I'll ask that they personally get Siesta to care for you." and her grin grew when Nicolas started sputtering.

However, before they could actually DO anything...Nicolas heard something. "Hey...did you hear that?" he asked.

Louise blinked, and listened carefully. One advantage of Nobles conducting themselves in a dignified way, not much noise. True enough… "It...sounds like something being hit…" Louise frowned.

"We'd better check it out," Nicolas frowned, to which both nodded and wandered away, unnoticed by the others,

When they got to the source of the sound… "...Louise?" Nicolas started.

"Yes?" Louise asked.

"Is that a giant golem playing Rampage with the school?"

"I don't know why something like that would be a game, but yes, yes it is," Louise nodded almost numbly.

"Oh good… glad I'm not having fever dreams due to exhaustion." Nicolas said after a moment. "Now what do we do?"

"We either stop it or we call for help," Louise said firmly.

"Door number 1, cause we've been seen," Nicolas sighed, as true enough, the person on the Golem's shoulder took notice of them.

They couldn't see much of the figure, as their outfits seemed to obscure them rather well, except that they had green hair, though when they spoke "Destroy them!" it was confirmed it was a woman as she ordered the golem to attack them.

"Move!" Nicolas shouted as he and Louise dived out of the way.

"What is she even doing?!" Louise asked as she got up.

"I don't think we'll get answers." Nicolas said as he drew his wand and punched in a code "Uuza Uru Uzaara!"

… and his wand just let out a few purple sparks from it's tip.

Nicolas stared at it numbly for a moment "Performance issues… NOW of all times?!"

"You may have drained yourself of most of your power earlier with the show." Louise said in worry.

"...screw you, Murphy," Nicolas said in annoyance as he drew Derf. "Hope the maintenance was good enough, cause we're about to fight a big rock!"

"Dunno about cutting rock, but I can probably eat some of the magic," Derf said.

"Good enough for me. Louise, I'm counting on you for cover fire!" Nicolas said quickly.

"Wait, what's cover fire?!" Louise asked as she turned to him.

"Just blow it up! And yes, I mean with your explosions, those are plenty good for this, trust me!" he told her, before yelping when a fist came right for him, raising Derf to try and block it, grunting as it pushed him back, though the earth used in the fist seemed to be starting to lose some of the solidity.

Despite her slight annoyance at being reminded of how most of her spells ended, Louise could privately admit he had a point, blowing up the golem WAS her best course of action, but still… "I can't believe I'm about to intentionally fail a spell." she muttered as she pulled out her wand and pointed at the arm of the golem "Fireball!"

A beat passed, and just as she expected, there was an explosion, though where as she had been aiming at the shoulder, instead, the hand was the part that blew up.

"...eh, I'll take it," Nicolas shrugged as he charged forward, capitalizing the loss of a hand to try to get closer… only for the other hand to come around and try to swat him aside. Gritting his teeth, he was glad the runes were doing their job, as he was able to jump to avoid the swing...then he noticed the destroyed hand regenerating.

Louise noticed it too, and aimed again for the shoulder or head. "Fireball!"

This time there was a pause...and the wall of the academy exploded.

Nicolas could only stare dryly, before turning to Louise as he touched back down.

"Don't say it." she muttered through grit teeth.

He shrugged, still giving her that same dry look before turning back to the golem.

The woman standing on top of it seemed stunned at the chain of events, especially when she noticed the wall of the academy cracked, making her grin. Immediately ignoring them, the golem turned and slammed its fist into the cracked wall, breaking through. However, just as it did, it was pelted by several icicles the size of spears, forcing it to block. Turning to the source, they were met with the sight of Tabitha on her Familiar, Sylphid. The bluenette was raining icy death on the golem, but its large arms were blocking the attacks. Of course that was when Nicolas had an idea. "The legs, aim for the legs," he quickly told Louise, who realized the legs WERE undefended, and aimed...after getting a bit closer.

"Fireball!" she shouted and the legs were abruptly destroyed, causing the golem to teeter back and forth, before falling over. The moment it did, all three (four including Sylphid) of them all but surrounded the golem, until…

"Uh...where'd she go?" Nicolas blinked as the mage wasn't where she had been before.

"The hole." Tabitha said after a moment of looking around, pointing towards the hole in the wall of the academy, where the woman was standing, holding a case under an arm.

"Well now, it seems that I have to thank you for allowing me to get away with the Staff of Destruction." the thief said, a smirk on her face.

"Who said anything about letting you get away?" Nicolas said with a frown.

"Who said you had a choice?" the thief returned, before jumping out of the hole, surprising them as they dived to the spot she would fall…

… and they watched in shock as she dived INTO the ground. A stunned silence followed before… "Well… that just happened…" Nicolas blinked.

* * *

"The Staff of Destruction has been transferred into my hands. Fouquet the Sculptor," Headmaster Osmond read the message left on the wall of the vault. "They got us," he frowned as he turned and looked at the new hole in the wall.

Meanwhile, down in the court, the various students and their familiars were gathered for their safety, just in case Fouquet was still nearby. However, it seemed that the thief was long gone.

"So it was Fouquet, huh? That's a surprise," Kirche mused, quite surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Hey Tabitha, did you see her face?" she asked her friend who was quietly reading a book next to her.

"She hid her face," Tabitha said simply.

"Is that so? How boring," the redhead shrugged with a sigh.

A bit further away, Louise and Nicolas were looking towards the battleground. "So what's the verdict?" Nicolas asked.

"To control a golem that large. Fouquet is at least Triangle-Class...probably a pure Earth mage at that," she said.

"So basically the earth version of Kirche in terms of magic. Got it," he nodded.

"It's good to see you safe Louise." the two of them heard, making them turn to see Henrietta come up to them with a relieved smile on her face.

"Any clues about what exactly is going on princess?" Nicolas asked when she got close.

"Nothing much, only that Fouquet was targeting the Staff of Destruction, apparently a powerful relic from long ago." Henrietta said with a shake of her head.

"We apologize for not being able to stop her," Louise said in apology.

Henrietta shook her head. "No, this was not your responsibility. Thank you for trying to stop Fouquet," she said with a smile. "I need to report to the palace, but before I do, I did learn what the verdict from the judges were. Congratulations, you both won, even if I must apologize for the lack of congratulatory ceremony." she said, as a guard came up with a small crown, which Henrietta picked up and placed on the stunned Louise's head.

"Right, I do all the work and she gets the prize. The pains of being a familiar." Nicolas said with fake annoyance, a grin on his face as he joked around.

Henrietta chuckled. "Now then, I must take my leave. I hope to see you both again soon," she said before she turned to leave and soon boarded her carriage. As the royal entourage was leaving though…

"I hope the princess doesn't have to take responsibility for this…" Louise frowned.

"Huh? Why would she have to do this over something she wasn't even there for?" Nicolas blinked.

"I've been hearing bad rumors about the palace recently," Louise frowned.

"Let me guess...corrupt nobles in the court?" Nicolas groaned. Really, corruption among those in power really WAS universal.

Louise didn't say anything, neither confirming nor denying his words...though the expression she had was more of being in deep thought, and thus he chose not to press further.

* * *

A couple of days later, and so far no word had come regarding Fouquet. For a change, Nicolas was with the students in a classroom...during study period. "Do these happen often?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Only when the teachers are busy," Louise said, diligently going over materials.

"Ah...makes sense," he nodded, seeing as with what had happened recently, no way the teachers weren't busy dealing with the fallout. However, as he was thinking about that, he noticed Kirche turn around, and reveal a small lunch box which she opened, and a rather sweet smell wafted out. To which she took a fork and speared a fruit in it, offering it to him.

"Say 'aah'," she said with her usual tone.

Nicolas inwardly sighed at how she just couldn't take a hint. Though he mentally reminded himself NOT to do this the jerkass way. She may be annoying, but she hadn't done anything to deserve THAT treatment. With that in mind… "I appreciate the snack, but really, I can feed myself," he said politely, taking the fork from her and taking a bite out of the fruit. "This is really good. What is it?" he said honestly.

"These fruits are a Germanian specialty," Kirche smiled.

"I can see why," Nicolas said as he took the box and ate another piece...before passing it to Louise. "Here, you should try some. It's really good," he said, but not before giving her a wink.

She looked at him oddly for a moment, before grinning a bit, understanding what he was doing, as she ate a piece as well "Not bad I suppose." she said, before deciding to make this even better as she passed it to another student, which then passed on to another, and another, and another.

Before long it was back with Nicolas with just a few pieces left. "Thanks a lot Kirche, these were a great pick me up after just study hall after study hall," Nicolas said with a smile.

"Ah...well...I'm happy to help," Kirche said a bit stiffly, unsure how exactly to feel about what just happened. On one hand Nicolas looked pleased, but on the other hand...they were supposed to be for him only… Shaking her head a bit, she looked around. "Anyway, it's really been pretty boring with just study hall," she sighed.

"It can't be helped. The teachers are all busy dealing with Fouquet," Louise sighed.

"But it sure is a big deal. I heard rumors that Princess Henrietta might have to take responsibility," Kirche frowned. "After all, the reason Fouquet could sneak in was because they pulled some of the guards that were normally guarding the vault. Not to mention I heard this was against what her advisors told her."

Nicolas scoffed "Damn advisors, acting high and mighty, hate people like that."

"You and me both." Louise muttered.

Before any further conversation could take place, the door suddenly opened, Professor Colbert entered the room in a hurry. "Ms. Valiere! Ms. Tabitha! The headmaster wishes to see you immediately!"

"Huh?" Louise and Nicolas blinked.

* * *

A bit later, the group found themselves in Osmond's office, though they did have an addition.

"Why are you here Zerbst?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My dear friend Tabitha was called up here, so of course I'd be curious about what's going on." Kirche answered.

"Uh huh, right, totally nothing to do with the fact Nicolas is here too." Louise said dryly.

Kirche just chuckled before they stood before Osmond and several other teachers.

"Upon questioning various folk around town, we have gathered information about sightings of a suspicious shadow entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods," Ms. Longueville reported. "I've attempted to sketch out the person based on the descriptions."

"You sure are quick on your job," Osmond praised, before Ms. Longueville gave him a rolled up paper, which he soon unrolled and showed it to the gathered students and Nicolas. "How is it?"

The group took a closer look...and they saw the exact same person that they'd been fighting before. "There's no doubt about it! This is Fouquet!" Louise said, while Tabitha nodded in agreement on the side.

The teachers looked among each other at the news, before Professor Colbert chimed in. "We should report this to the palace immediately," he suggested. "We can ask the Royal Guards to send men there."

However Osmond shook his head a little, looking down. "If we drag our heels too much, Fouquet will catch on to us. We must get the staff of destruction back with our own hands, to regain the the institute's honor that was tarnished by the thief!" he said, his eyes dead serious, before he looked at the assembled people. "Raise your staffs up if you are up for the challenge!"

He was met with silence from the surrounding teachers, making him look at all of them "Really? None of you wish to go?" he asked as most of the teachers stood awkwardly.

"...am I the only one feeling a little embarrassed just looking right now?" Nicolas whispered to the three girls. The snicker (Kirche), grunt (Louise), and light nod (Tabitha) all answered his question. Eventually…

"I'll go!" Louise said, raising her wand, while Nicolas couldn't help but smirk at the action. He had a feeling she'd do that.

"I will go as well," Kirche said, raising her wand as well. "I can't afford to lose to a Valliere," she added.

"Of course you would…" Nicolas and Louise muttered, but neither tried to stop her. Neither of them were too proud to realize that this kind of mission needed all the help it could get.

Wordlessly, Tabitha raised her staff. "Tabitha?" Kirche asked in surprise.

"I'm worried about you two," Tabitha said simply.

Both girls couldn't help but smile at that, something Nicolas did as well. It was nice to know Tabitha cared. "Well, since my master is going, obviously I'm going too," he chuckled lightly.

Osmond sighed at how this turned out. "Then I will leave it to the three of you," he sighed, clearly more than a little disappointed that three students were stepping up to a plate that SHOULD have been filled by fully trained mages, while turning to Tabitha and Louise. "These two have seen and fought Fouquet. On top of that, Ms. Tabitha is a Chevalier Knight, at so young an age."

There was some surprised gasps from a few people at that, and…

"What's that supposed to be?" Nicolas asked with a blink.

"A Chevalier is a class of Knights. To be awarded the rank of a Knight is hard enough, let alone one as high as that," Louise said in surprise.

"I honestly had no idea either," Kirche said, just as surprised about the information regarding her friend.

"Furthermore, Ms. Zerbst is from an established military family in Germania," Osmond continued. "I also hear her flame magic is powerful as well," he said, earning a proud look from Kirche.

"And…" he started, looking towards Louise… and pausing a little until he noticed Nicolas giving him a look… which gave him an idea. "And Miss Valiere was no doubt taught by her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind herself, and has a powerful Familiar to back her up." and Louise beamed at that.

"That's right! He's the legendary Ga-" Professor Colbert was about to say, but quickly cut himself off before he finished, but Nicolas noticed...and so did Miss Longueville.

"The Institution of Magic will be looking forward to your hard work as well as your duties as nobles!" Osmond quickly said, drawing attention back to himself, the three girls raising their wands/staff in acknowledgement.

With that done, Miss Longueville stepped forward. "Old Osmond, I will serve as their guide," she said.

"Will you do so, Miss Longueville?" Osmond checked.

"I had intended to from the start," she said with a smile...one that put Nicolas on edge. It was far too happy for someone volunteering to fight a criminal.

Definitely need to keep an eye on her.

* * *

The group was soon boarded on a wagon drawn by horses, albeit one modified for more comfort. It wasn't long before they were approaching the forest where Fouquet was supposedly hiding in. "Hey...I had a thought," Nicolas suddenly spoke up.

"Hm? What is it?" Kirche was the first to ask.

"Well...Fouquet can use magic right? Sure not everyone who uses magic is a noble, but I can imagine it'd mean something at least, so why is she resorting to crime?" he said.

"It's possible she's a disgraced noble, or something of the sort. If it's the first, maybe she resents other nobles for having what she lost." Louise said speculatively.

"Yes, that is very likely. It's quite often that such disgraced nobles become guards, mercenaries, and in this case, even criminals," Miss Longueville said, before chuckling melancholically. "I myself am among those who have been demoted from nobility."

"Really? But aren't you Old Osmond's secretary?" Kirche asked.

"Mr. Osmond isn't particularly picky regarding commoners or nobles," Longueville chuckled.

"Is that so? Then, what was the reason you lost your nobility?" Kirche pressed a bit.

"Kirche, you don't just ask somebody that kind of question." Nicolas admonished her.

"He's right! You're being rude, Zerbst!" Louise agreed rather hotly. This really wasn't the kind of thing for casual talk.

"You two are being too stiff. I'm just having idle talk. It's not like anything is going on right now," Kirche huffed. "Geez...for what sad reasons do I have to come catch some thief…"

At that Tabitha gave her friend a flat sidelong glance before returning to her book. Nicolas and Louise on the other hand...

"You volunteered for this!" they said in annoyed deadpan, one notably more annoyed than the other.

Kirche blinked, before having the decency to blush "Oh right… I did."

"We will be arriving soon. Please keep your voices down," Longueville said, halting any further conversations.

It wasn't long before they saw a small structure ahead. A rundown wooden shack that was apparently used for charcoal-burning. Once they arrived, Louise, Kirche, and Longueville quickly got behind some bushes, while Nicolas and Tabitha got closer from opposite ends, both ready to throw a spell at a moments notice. However...there didn't seem to be anyone in the house...nor did it seem like there was any place to hide. With that in mind, Nicolas gave the others the 'all clear' sign. Tabitha even checked and found no traps with her magic, a fact she relayed and confirmed by simply opening the door and going inside.

"...I dunno about you all but this place seems fishy," Derf said, popping out of his sheath.

"That makes two of us," Nicolas nodded in agreement, while Kirche went after Tabitha.

"I'll stand guard out here. You three try searching the inside," Louise volunteered, earning a nod from Nicolas and going into the shack as well.

"I will scout the surroundings," Longueville said as she went off in another direction.

With everyone doing their assigned jobs, the three who went into the house investigated. However… "Are we sure this is the right place? This place looks like not even a rat's been living here," Nicolas commented as he used his sleeve to cover his mouth, as he idly traced his hand over some furniture. His finger was black from just a single swipe.

"Oh, at this rate I'll be covered in dust," Kirche complained as she had to agree with Nicolas. This place looked almost unfit for a rat to live in, let alone a human being.

"Staff of Destruction," Tabitha suddenly said, holding a familiar box.

"Oh? You found it? Good work, Tabitha," Nicolas half paid attention, before he realized what he'd just said, and turned so fast Tabitha wondered how he didn't break his neck. Not to mention how his eyes were comically bulging out as if he couldn't believe she'd found the Staff just like that...which she honestly couldn't blame him.

Before he could speak though, they heard a scream, and Nicolas reacted on instinct, rushing back outside with Kirche and Tabitha following him, to see… "Oh of course it's another bloody Golem." he said, before turning to the two girls "You two, aerial support, I'll take the ground." he said seriously, earning nods as Tabitha whistled into her fingers, her Familiar arriving moments later.

At the same time a few explosions hit the golem, but for any bit that did break away, it soon regrew as Louise fruitlessly tried to hit it with more spells. Seemingly getting annoyed, the Golem soon turned to face her and looked ready to smash her, until…

"Uuza Uru Uzaara!" Nicolas shouted, and soon Wolzard grabbed her, getting her away from the Golem, while Kirche and Tabitha rained ice and fire spells on it from above. "This one seems tougher than the last one," he frowned.

"We need to destroy it faster before it regenerates," Louise said, having noticed how it kept regenerating.

"Then we'll need a LOT of damage," Wolzard frowned, before putting his shield on his back and summoning Derf to his left hand.

"I'll help too!" Louise said.

"Not when you could get hit by those fists," Wolzard stopped her, before signalling to Tabitha and Kirche to land. Once the two did, Wolzard quickly helped Louise onto Sylphid. "You three provide air support. I'll attack it from the ground."

"Understood," Tabitha nodded, seeing the logic of this plan.

"Hey wait, I-" Louise didn't get to finish as she was on Sylphid who took to the sky. Now alone on the ground, Wolzard looked at the golem. "Kirito, eat your heart out," he smirked before he felt the runes fill him with energy and he charged forward. The Golem tried to squash him, but he was faster, evading the fists, and slashed away at the limbs with his two swords, cutting through easily. However, the Golem quickly regenerated the damage. At the same time, the three girls were pelting the golem with their spells, but the effects were the same. Minimal if any damage due to how much the Golem kept regenerating.

"Oh come on! This is getting annoying!" Wolzard grunted as he cut off a hand, which quickly regenerated.

Louise couldn't help but agree with him, wondering if there was anything they could do… before she looked at the case which supposedly held the Staff of Destruction "Let's see if this is as strong as they say!" she said and opened it up, retrieving the staff from within as she jumped off of Sylphid.

When Wolzard turned at hearing her voice, he was about to berate her for jumping back down… until he saw the staff, his eyes widening in surprise beneath the helmet.

The staff was black, almost midnight blue in color, with blue rings around the area where it was gripped, a blue orb slightly higher, and the top of the staff looking like a twisted version of an open flower.

"Take this!" Louise shouted as she reared back to thrust the staff forward and unleash its destructive magic to destroy the Golem. However, Wolzard knew better.

"Louise! Noooo!" he shouted...too late, as when Louise thrusted the staff forward, it opened, and a set of seeds/beans flew out of the staff, and impacted the Golem. At first nothing happened...before the Golem spasmed and a series of green plants rapidly started growing out of it, breaking it apart...before soon growing uncontrollably and wrapping around themselves till they were high into the sky, seemingly forming some kind of outline before a flash occurred...and when everyone could see again, found themselves faced with a Golem now the size of a mountain.

There was a tense silence amongst them, broken by Louise "Wh… what just happened…?"

"Louise… that staff belong to a Duchess Org by the name of TsueTsue, she would use it to release Org Seeds, little soybeans that, when they come in contact with a creature, make it grow to giant proportions, usually used to revive Baron Orgs after they fell in battle." Wolzard explained, slowly taking a few steps back. "I don't know why they'd call it the 'Staff of Destruction', but the only destruction it can bring is the destruction caused by the creatures it makes grow," he gulped thickly.

"But… how do we beat a giant?" she asked fearfully.

Wolzard was silent for a moment "With a giant of our own." he said, and passed Derf to her "Hold onto him for me."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?!" Louise half panicked due to situation, while Kirche and Tabitha quickly picked her up and got her on Sylphid again.

Wolzard looked at the Golem, before looking to the side. "Uu Uru Zazare!" he called out, as Barikion appeared out of the magic portal. Acting quickly, Wolzard got onto his steed and they began galloping. "Uuza Uru Ugaro!" he shouted as a new circle appeared and the two passed through, and came out the other side gigantic, Wolzard now as large as the monster, while Barikion had also grown and changed, becoming a giant, black iron horse, with silver and gold strewn about his body, and glowing green eyes on his head.

"What in the world?!" Kirche said in alarm as the three bore witness to that. However, Wolzard wasn't done.

"Uuza Douza Zanga!" he called out.

Barikion's head and neck suddenly disconnected from his body, while Wolzard floated up to in front of said body, the front legs opening and his own legs resting within as the front closed back up, giving the appearance of a centaur. At the same time, Barikion's head detached from the neck, the golden mane turning into a spear as it straightened out, a handle jutting out of it, while the head itself attached to the bottom of the handle, with Wolzard grabbing hold of the spear from the air as he gave it a practice swing "Dark Magic Fusion, WolKentauros!" he declared.

The girls were...busy picking their jaws up from the ground to really say anything regarding what they'd just seen.

WolKentauros didn't pay it any mind, as he charged towards the Golem, and struck with the spear, cutting off a limb, and when the Golem tried to counter, it was kicked in the face by the horse legs, sending it skidding back. It tried to fight back, but WolKentauros didn't give it any chance, and kept attacking while using his speed to evade the slow Golem's clumsy attacks. Eventually…

"This is the end of your fight." WolKentauros muttered, before lifting his spear high "Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro!"

The magic circle appeared behind him as he spun the spear around, both sides igniting with dark magic, before he galloped forward, and right as he passed the Golem, he struck it in the side, cutting through it easily, the dark magic disrupting the magic that animated it, causing it to fall to the ground in two parts and crumble into dirt. With the battle done, a magic circle appeared before WolKentauros, before he went through, and came out as Nicolas once again, riding on Barikion and back to their normal sizes, before they quickly went to the shack, just as Sylphid landed. "Phew, that's actually pretty tiring," he sighed.

"You can turn into a giant?!" was the first thing Louise asked, well, rather screamed actually.

Nicolas winced a bit and put a pinkie in his ear, moving it around before pulling it out "Ok, first, Louise, volume, control it a bit, just a suggestion. Second, yes, I can, I just didn't mention it before because I didn't think it would ever end up being important."

"WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WOULDN'T BE IMPORTANT?!" Louise all but shouted.

"Unless Helkagenia has giant monsters stomping around it every couple of weeks, I honestly didn't see the point. That form takes up energy and then there's the risk of me stepping on my own allies by accident," Nicolas deadpanned.

"Dangerous." Tabitha summed up in a word.

"Essentially yeah, I gotta build up my magic reserves to be able to use that without issue for prolonged periods." Nicolas said with a shrug.

"Still...I'm glad we could get the staff back...sorry about what I used it for though," Louise said apologetically.

Nicolas shook his head. "Its fine. Had I not known what it was, I'd probably have done the same. I mean, with a name like 'Staff of Destruction', I'd expect some kind of destructive power too," he said. "Still though...what was TsueTsue's staff doing here?"

"Actually while we're on that topic, where's Ms. Longueville?" Kirche suddenly said, noticing that through all the commotion, said woman never showed up.

"You don't think…" Louise started, getting a bit worried.

"We'd better search for her!" Nicolas nodded in agreement, looking worried.

* * *

A few hours later, they were back at the academy...but the mood was somber. They'd recovered the Staff of Destruction sure...but when searching for Longueville, all they'd found was her cloak...covered in blood.

"I… I see… it saddens me that not only did Fouquet manage to get away, but she killed and took away Miss Longueville's body." Osmond said sadly as he gazed at the cloak of his secretary. "However, you have managed to recover the Staff of Destruction and it is now securely in the vault once more. For that you all have my thanks," he said with a small smile. "Normally we'd be having a banquet in your honor, but…"

"Its alright Headmaster," Louise nodded solemnly, a fact matched by Tabitha and even Kirche.

"Someone died. This is not a time for celebration," Kirche said, her usual fire not present.

"Another thing, despite the regrettable outcome, the Palace still thinks highly of your actions. It is likely they will want to reward the three of you in the future," Osmond added.

"The three of us?" Louise blinked. "Then…" they looked at Nicolas who shrugged.

"Eh, it's not a big surprise. I'm not a noble, and besides, I don't really care about that," Nicolas shrugged. "Though, I DO want to know something else," he said, before walking forward. "That Staff of Destruction...that was the Duchess Org TsueTsue's staff. A staff that makes monsters grow into giants. Why was something like that here?"

"I don't really know what an Org is, but this TsueTsue you speak of… she suddenly appeared in our kingdom years ago, far before any of you were born, and suddenly spread havoc, using her staff to make creatures grow to giant proportions… we were lucky she could only ever find goblins to serve her." Osmond explained with a weary sigh.

Nicolas frowned at that, before a thought struck him "Headmaster… were there any other strange people like her? Those with strange sources of power like hers and mine? Or other relics perhaps?"

"Well...there are rumors here and there, but the only one I actually know of is the Dragon's Raiment. It was said to have appeared from the sky one day, and landed somewhere in these lands...but where exactly I am uncertain. You might want to talk to Colbert. He has been researching into it due to how the stories speak of its similarities to some of his projects," Osmond said.

"I see…" Nicolas frowned.

"But...what does that all mean?" Louise frowned. "What does this have to do with you and your powers?"

Nicolas sighed a bit "Because the origin of my powers, while it is magic, it's also something else. In my home, there is a large group of over 200 heroes, known as the Super Sentai, protecting the world from every threat that comes to face them. The Super Sentai as a whole are spread into over 40 teams, each with varying power sources."

"Then, the Ozu family you told me about… and even the Shiba Clan you used in your performance…!" Louise realized.

"That's right," Nicolas nodded. "They were Super Sentai. The Mahou Sentai, or Magical Taskforce, Magiranger, and the Samurai Sentai, or Samurai Taskforce, Shinkenger, respectively."

"They saved the world, but we never heard of them?" Tabitha asked curtly, tilting her head in confusion as she gave him her attention for how interesting this was getting.

"That would be because I'm not FROM Halkegenia in the first place. I'm from a land called Earth, the home of the Super Sentai, well, of MOST of the Super Sentai." Nicolas said, deciding to drop the bomb quickly.

The moment he said that, all sound in the room just...stopped.

* * *

 **You guys hate me with the cliffhangers by now don't you?**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, because...**

 **The Hiatus... is over...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jesus christ this took us forever!**

 **We kinda got a bit of writer's block in the middle of this chapter, and were stuck on what to do for a while, which is why we suddenly hashed out chapter after chapter for Digital Story, to get past our block, and now, we came back to this and FINALLY got something.**

 **So, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Louise sighed as she sat down on her bed, Nicolas was currently out of the room, wanting to take a walk before bed. Thinking back it still sounded so...unbelievable. The idea that her magic had pulled him not just from some far away country, but from another world at that, one where monsters and heroes were commonplace (she didn't even WANT to imagine what it would be like living in a world where titans fighting each other happened almost weekly). It was honestly...hard to picture what life must have been like.

Shaking her head, she decided to think of things actually applicable now, like the summons to the Palace for tomorrow. It seemed Henrietta wanted the two of them to come to the Palace, saying she wished to give a reward for their services. She would have tried to decline saying it was unneeded, but well….it was a letter. So with that in mind, she quickly got ready for bed. They had a big day ahead of them.

* * *

The following day, the two of them stood in what looked like some sort of smaller throne room, either one for more private talks, or one for when the royals don't want grandstanding… Nicolas was banking on the first honestly.

Henrietta got off the throne, both him and Louise bowing a little in respect (it was common courtesy to show a ruler respect). She smiled as she looked at them before focusing on Louise, and raising her staff. "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. For services to the crown and showing great bravery, I hereby dub the 'Chevalier of Tristain'," she said before smiling gently. "Congratulations."

"I really am unworthy of such an honorary title as Chevalier," Louise said modestly.

"You all achieved something that is deserving of that title," Henrietta said, before frowning as she looked at Nicolas. "Normally I would award the title to both of you but…" she trailed off.

"Its cool. Officially I'm just a familiar," Nicolas waved off. "I honestly don't mind not getting a fancy title."

"If there's anything else you would like, I would be willing to try and give that as a reward," Henrietta offered.

Nicolas thought about it for a moment, though Louise started talking. "Ah, it's not a problem, Princess. It was our honor to-"

"Information," Nicolas spoke up, causing her to stop short.

"Information?" Henrietta blinked, not expecting the choice of reward.

"Regarding any objects that might be similar to the Staff of Destruction. It was a relic of my home you see, used by an evil sorceress to make creatures giant. So, I'd like to personally hunt down any relics of a similar nature and handle them myself as I know how they work." he explained. "Or failing that, at least we can contain a possibly dangerous artifact."

Henrietta nodded. "Very well, I will be sure to notify both of you in the event that anything like that were to appear or be found. I will also check our own treasuries to make sure. We could very well have had one in our possession without knowing it," she smiled. "However, loyalty and reliability also deserve their own reward," she added, holding out her hand.

Nicolas blinked, before looking to Louise and whispering, "Is this the part where I kiss her hand? Sorry, first time dealing with a Princess like this."

Louise gave him a slightly deadpan look but nodded all the same, so he took Henrietta's hand and kissed the back of it. After that was done, Henrietta pulled back her arm, and soon stepped back a little. "Now, though I wish this were all that was needed today, I have something else I'd like to ask of the two of you."

"If there's anything we can help with, we'll do our best, Princess," Louise said with determination.

"As long as it's not international politics. Those are messy even where I come from," Nicolas couldn't help but say, to which Henrietta chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's nothing of that sort," she said as she pulled out a rolled up letter. "I would like you two to live in a nearby town for a while."

"Nearby town?" both of them blinked, before Henrietta gave Louise the letter.

"This is a warrant issued by the Palace. Lately there have been some rumors of Nobles abusing their power, but when we questioned the locals, they all said that nothing of that sort happened," Henrietta explained.

"And you're thinking the Noble who was doing that has been making sure the people stay quiet so they can keep abusing their power," Nicolas nodded, seeing where this was going.

"So you want us to spy on the town to uncover something," Louise understood.

"I do not know who else I can turn to, and taking into consideration the incident with Count Mott, I cannot assume that these are just rumors. I feel it best if I asked the two of you," Henrietta nodded.

"Yeah… Mott… hope things don't turn out the same way they did then." Nicolas said with a frown, hoping that perhaps the Hades Beast had been a single isolated incident… but deep down he knew better.

"I understand its a lot to ask, but once again I ask that the two of you gather information in the town," Henrietta reiterated.

"Of course, Princess!" Louise said with a smile. "I will be sure to get this job done as if my life depended on it!" she said with determination.

"You sure agreed to that fast," Nicolas chuckled. "But sure, I'll help. Can't ignore people abusing their power after all."

* * *

"...you SURE you fully understand what this mission entails?" Nicolas deadpanned. They'd just gone clothes shopping for some clothes so Louise could blend in better...with the girl seeming rather displeased with her new outfit...and she was the one who suggested this in the first place.

"Of course. I just wish we could get something more decent than this," Louise said.

"If you think that's not decent, you should see some of the stuff floating around my world," Nicolas said flatly.

"I'm honestly afraid to ask," Louise sighed. As it was, she was wearing a simple brown dress and beret with some heeled sandals.

"Anyway, we gotta be frugal with the money. We're on a tight budget as it is, so we gotta focus on finding a place to stay and some work so we won't have to live off the money the Princess gave us for the duration of the mission," Nicolas said.

"Of course, but first we should get a horse, and Barikion draws too much attention, then I know a good inn we can stay at," Louise said walking forward. That was basically all the warning signs for Nicolas.

"Hold it, hold it!" Nicolas said stopping her.

"What is it?" she asked in annoyance, not seeing why he was stopping her.

"Ok, first, commoners don't use horses to get around, so that's a no, second, this inn you're thinking of… it's frequented by nobles isn't it?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, what about it?" she shot back, not seeing the issue.

Nicolas gave her a deadpan look "We're supposed to be commoners, so we have to live LIKE commoners, a smaller inn would work best, not a huge one like I'm sure you have in mind."

"But I'm a noble though." Louise shot back again.

Nicolas gave her a grin at that "Not for this mission, right now, you are simply the commoner Louise, my little sister, as we agreed. So you're going to listen to your big brother… or else." he finished with a smile that looked serene, but Louise shivered for some reason as she looked at him.

* * *

"This is the worst…" Louise groaned. Currently she was sitting on a fountain in the middle of town, while Nicolas was going around looking for a place to stay. He promised he'd at least pick a place that was clean, but he guaranteed it wouldn't be the standards she was used to cause they cost WAY too much for the time they planned to be working. Meanwhile, she was stuck here waiting till he got back.

"Something wrong Miss?" a voice said to which she turned and saw a well dressed man. "You look like you're a bit hard on your finances."

"Something like that. It's not a problem," Louise said with an annoyed huff.

"Well...what if I told you there was a way you could double up that money without much effort?"

THAT got Louise's attention.

* * *

"You what?" Nicolas said with a cold glare as he looked down at Louise who was back at the fountain again.

"I… I used up all the money at the casino." Louise repeated, looking away from him, squirming a bit under his glare.

Nicolas continued to glare at her for a long while "I have half a mind to spank you right here and now." he said flatly, making Louise scoot back a bit as her hands flew to her behind. After a few moments he sighed and sat down. "Well, this just put us in a bind."

"What do we do now?" Louise asked cautiously.

"Assuming we don't want to be sleeping in some random alley or toilet, we either hope we find a job ASAP and a place that is willing to let us stay on a tab, or we suck up whatever semblance of pride we have at this point and beg the Princess for another loan," Nicolas said flatly.

"But this was a request from the Princess herself. No doubt she had a hard time getting that money to begin with," Louise said.

"And yet you still wanted a horse, a fine inn, and finer clothes," Nicolas sighed. "I get you're nobility, but remember your position right now. We LITERALLY can't afford to maintain that kind of lifestyle while we're here."

"Tres Bien!" a new voice spoke out...in a tone that honestly sent shivers down Nicolas's spine. The two of them turned and saw...okay, he honestly didn't know what he was looking at here, but it sorta looked like a buff man that took a dive into a tub of makeup… so basically a guy who was trying to pretty himself up, but by the gods and demons alike that was ugly! "Such a beautiful face! From the looks of it you seem to be in some sort of trouble," the...man...said with an overly high pitched voice and girly movements of his body that just served to make the already ugly sight worse. "Bonjour! Bon!"

"Back away slowly then run," Nicolas whispered, Louise nodding slowly, the two taking a step back.

"Now now, no need to be alarmed," the man said, having apparently noticed the movement. "As you can obviously see, I am nobody suspicious at all," he said 'reassuringly'.

"You are totally suspicious though." Nicolas muttered as he was ready to let the Wolzaphone fall out of his sleeve and into his hand, just in case a fight came up.

"I really don't like the way he looks." Derf muttered from his sheath "No self-respecting man would ever go out looking like THAT."

"Not many self respecting women do that either for that matter," Nicolas whispered back.

"That makes it worse," Derf muttered before going back into his sheath.

While that was going on the man ws introducing himself. "I am Scarron. I run a Tavern just up ahe-" Scarron didn't get to finish, as he made the mistake of getting closer to Nicolas...who put up a fist between their faces, causing Scarron to slam into it.

"Sorry, hand slipped," Nicolas said flatly as Scarron fell over.

"My, what fast reflexes!" Scarron said, getting up. "Would you care for me to furnish you both with a room in my tavern? I'm always looking for people in trouble to help."

"...what's the catch?" Nicolas sighed. Normally he'd just run, but as it was...they WERE desperate.

Scarron smiled a bit and looked at Louise.

* * *

"Is that understood my dear fairies?" Scarron rechecked.

"Yes manager!" the girls who he referred to as his fairies all replied, and they were… well, Nicolas would be lying if he said he didn't find the girls attractive, because they all made for pretty good eye candy. Not like he'd act on it though, even though he could appreciate the view, he was still mostly thinking of how Siesta might look in that kind of outfit… idea for later, maybe see if Scarron would be willing to lend one so he could see Siesta in that.

"Non non! While working, call me Mi Mademoiselle!" Scarron corrected.

"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!" the girls chorused.

"He does realize that's how you refer to a woman, right?" Louise groaned. She didn't seem too happy either, seeing as she was dressed in a similar outfit as the 'fairies'.

"We get free lodging as long as we pull our weight around here. Roll with the crazy," Nicolas sighed. It was at that point that Louise was called by Scarron, to which she walked out from where she'd been standing.

"Louise is the newest addition to our Tavern. She's a poor girl who ran away from home with her brother. Now they have nowhere else to go so please treat her well," Scarron said dramatically, much to Louise's annoyance as noted with her twitching brow as she introduced herself while the other girls gushed at how cute she looked.

"Wow...laying it on thick, isn't he?" Nicolas deadpanned as he watched this from the kitchen.

"Hey, new guy! Come help with the dishes!" the only girl to be working on the kitchen called towards him, making him turn to her, and like the other girls here, she was quite the beauty honestly, and a part of him DID wonder why she was working back here and not on the floor. "We're about to open so we don't want to be in a rush."

"Right, I'll be right there," Nicolas nodded and quickly went over to help her.

"That's a cute little sister you got there," the girl chuckled.

"Thanks. She can be a handful, but she's a good girl," Nicolas said a little awkwardly.

"That so?" the girl said with an odd expression.

"Something wrong?" Nicolas blinked.

"No, nothing. I'm Jessica by the way. You?" she said.

"Nicolas."

"Heh. There are a thousand Nicolases in Tristain," Jessica chuckled. "Well, nice to meet you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer," Nicolas nodded with a small smile.

"Now then girls!" Scarron called, getting the attention of all the girls "Now that I've introduced the new girl, I'm pleased to announce that this week is the long awaited tip race!" he said, to the general delight of the other girls.

"Tip race?" Nicolas blinked when he heard that...right until he saw Scarron unveiling a special dress.

"Oh that. Its a competition to see who can earn the most tips, and earn the right to wear that special dress. Apparently it has some kind of 'charm' to it that really helps rake in more tips. The last girl who won and used it earned so much she could go home," Jessica chuckled.

"...that magic is literally just it being revealing and the customers being pervs, isn't it?" Nicolas deadpanned.

"Got it in one," Jessica laughed.

About an hour later, the tavern had finally opened, with customers coming in, and Nicolas could confirm one thing.

"This is literally a maid cafe, except the patrons are way more open about being perverts." he muttered to himself in deadpan.

Unfortunately this proved to be...a major problem. Namely Louise's pride was getting stepped on at nearly every turn. Between the customers who were obviously drunk, the comments to her...size...and the part where she wasn't doing orders well, it was only cause Scarron stepped in a few times that things didn't get ugly. Still...it was just day one. He was sure all it would take was some practice...and a lot of talking. Either way, he himself wasn't in any position to help, cause the dishes were simply endless. Guess they hit the jackpot if they wanted a key hangout place to spy on.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! Why do I have to deal with such-such-" Louise started to complain as they were in the room, before being cut off when Nicolas chopped her on the head.

"You don't get to complain considering you're the one who blew all our money at the casino." he told her dryly after he had finished chasing away the bats that were hiding in the rafters. "And seriously, I get that the job is less than pleasant, but if you keep acting like before you're gonna blow our cover," he sighed.

"But why should the daughter of a Duke-?!" she started, but Nicolas stopped her with a finger.

"That's cause you're not the daughter of a Duke right now. We're a pair of commoners who ran away from home and are trying to etch out a living in this town, remember?" Nicolas said. "You think I'm having fun washing dishes? The only person helping is Jessica, and she's only one person with us having to deal with an almost endless mountain. How she managed before I came along is a mystery in of itself," he huffed, double checking to make sure no more creepy things were hiding in the room. "Besides, for better or worse, we landed in a great spot for the mission. This place is one of the more popular taverns in town, meaning we can get plenty of info."

Louise sighed tiredly. "That doesn't make this any easier…"

"We volunteered to be the Princess's spies, and spies we have to be even if it means sleeping in a barn with a bunch of animals," Nicolas deadpanned.

Louise shivered at the thought. "I'll learn to live with the bed," she groaned, still not happy with how it was rather dusty, but definitely better than sleeping with animals.

* * *

The night went by relatively peacefully at first….until a scream rang through it. Immediately Nicolas shot out of where he was sleeping on the floor (he volunteered), as well as Louise who had been having trouble sleeping. "That….doesn't sound good at all," Nicolas frowned. "I'd better check that out."

"What do you think it was?" Louise asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, I know for a fact it was someone being attacked, I just don't know by what… I hope it wasn't another Hades Beast." Nicolas said before turning to her "Stay here, I'll go check it out." he said, not giving her time to argue as he ran outside.

He'd quickly grabbed the Wolzaphone and flipped it into wand mode, ready to use it as a moment's notice, and when he got to where he believe was the source of the scream… well… it wasn't Hades Beast… it was something worse.

While he wasn't QUITE sure what it was due to how dark the alley he had ran into was, he could make out a mostly humanoid form with large horns on its head, the silhouette being familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey, creep, what's going on here?!" Nicolas shouted into the alley, catching the attention of whatever monster this was as it turned to him, and he could make out some blue on its body, while on the ground in front of it was a woman who while he couldn't make out her features clearly, she was definitely cowering in fear.

The creature snorted as it looked at him "Hunting down Gates of course. It's too bad you already have your magic, you might have been an easy target to make this a better night."

As soon as the creature had spoken the word 'Gate' Nicolas had frozen, everything clicking into his head as he realised WHAT he was dealing with.

"Phantom…" he whispered in shock.

"So… you know what I am then, I suppose that means we're doing this the hard way." the Phantom said, stepping out into the moonlight, it's features finally being revealed, showing to Nicolas it was the Minotaur Phantom.

Nicolas growled as he got his wits about him "Just great, first a Hades Beast and now a Phantom, what next? A freaking Zetsuborg and Ultra Kaijin?"

"I don't know what you're blabbering about, but I don't intend to let you walk away from this in one piece," Minotaur smirked, raising his axe as he stalked towards Nicolas.

"Right. Worry about that later," he muttered, pulling out the Wolzaphone. "Uuza Uru Uzaara!"

The axe came down and was stopped dead against the Jagun Shield. "What?!" Minotaur gasped.

"Nice try, but you're gonna need to do a lot better than that," Wolzard said, before drawing the WolSabre and slashing at Minotaur's chest, sending him tumbling back.

"You...what are you?" Minotaur growled. "Are you...a mahoutsukai?!"

Wolzard groaned "I hate unneeded japanese speech unless it has a good reason. No, I'm not the kind of mage you're thinking about. But I AM just as capable of destroying you! Douza Uru Zazaado!" the barrage of wolf heads impacted minotaur, causing him to drop his axe, while Wolzard quickly pulled out Derflinger.

"About time you used me, Partner," Derf said in amusement. "Looks like we got another ugly one to fight!"

"And you're perfect to fight this guy," Wolzard smirked, as he surged forward and landed a barrage of hits, ending with a strike using Derf, cutting off the right horn on Minotaur's head. "Had enough?"

Minotaur growled as he got up, before throwing several stones….which suddenly turned into a small group of gray creatures with spears. These were Lesser Phantoms known as Ghouls. "Keep him busy!" Minotaur ordered, before he turned tail and started running away.

"I don't think so!" Wolzard growled as he slashed away at the Ghouls, the weak creatures destroyed easily enough. However, by the time he was done, Minotaur had escaped. "Drat. He got away."

Growling, he tried searching for the Phantom, but to no avail. With nothing left to do, he returned to the Dancing Fairy Inn.

"What did you find?" Louise asked when he returned.

"Another kind of monster." Nicolas said with a frown "That one was called a Phantom, it's a beast that can turn mages into more of its kind. I don't know what it's doing here though, it wasn't the enemy of the Super Sentai, it was an enemy of Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Common Rider?" Louise asked in confusion.

Nicolas sighed slightly "Kamen, it's a word from another language, it means Mask. Kamen Riders are another kind of hero of justice, though they usually work in smaller groups, and even then, there are quite a few that are solo fighters. Anyway, it makes no sense for there to be Phantoms here, unless I suddenly meet the ringed mage himself tomorrow."

"That's...a problem…" Louise frowned deeply.

"But nothing we can do for now…" Nicolas sighed. "Let's just get some rest for tomorrow."

* * *

"Yeesh, you weren't kidding when you said this place was popular," Nicolas groaned as he was washing a small mountain of dishes.

"Yeah, we get lots of people here whenever we open. The eye candy the girls show is REALLY good at attracting customers." Jessica answered.

"I'll say, reminds me of a similar type of place back home, though the girls were dressed a bit less revealingly." He said with a sigh.

"Then where you're from must feel really bland," Jessica joked.

"You're half right I guess. Though if Scarron saw some of the designs from back home, I think he might get new outfit ideas for the girls." Nicolas chuckled awkwardly.

"That so? Well, maybe you can tell dad about those later then." Jessica said with a hum.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Nicolas shrugged… before her words registered "Wait, Scarron is your dad?"

"Yeah, dad made me the one in charge of a lot of things in the tavern." Jessica said with a grin.

"Huh… you look NOTHING like your dad." Nicolas noted.

"Yeah, I got my looks from mom according to him. Never met her though." Jessica explained.

"Oh, sorry for your loss." Nicolas said with a frown.

"It's fine." Jessica waved it off. "By the way… your sister REALLY isn't good with the customers isn't she?" she said, pointing into the tavern, Nicolas peeking out to see Louise standing over a fat man, seething after leaving a VERY visible handprint on his face.

'For her to get THAT angry… that guy commented on her chest, I'm sure of it.' Nicolas thought dryly. "She's a bit….touchy...about certain things," he sighed.

"I noticed. Too bad a lot of our patrons can't take a hint," Jessica sighed.

"You SURE there isn't something else for her to do? You know, before she REALLY pisses someone off?" Nicolas asked almost lamely.

"What can she do?" Jessica countered.

"...damn…" Nicolas sighed.

Just after that, the door to the tavern opened, a person wearing a cloak with a hood walking in, appearing to be looking around for something, before going to sit down at an empty table.

"W-welcome to the D-Dancing Fairy Inn!" Louise said, trying hard to sound welcoming, but after her previous situations, she was understandably...stiff. "H-How may I help you?"

The cloaked person hummed in a man's voice "Some steak would be nice? Do you serve that here?"

"Y-yes, we do, would you l-like some wine with that?" Louise asked, at least glad the man wasn't commenting on her appearance like all the others were.

"Yeah, just a glass would be fine." the cloaked man said, smiling slightly.

As that was happening, Nicolas was watching, glad that at least this one didn't have any issues...though he could have sworn the voice sounded familiar.

Once Louise returned to his table with the steak and the wine, she was about to pour it into a glass before he raised his hand to stop her and just did it himself "Would you mind sitting with me? I always find eating is more fun with some company."

Honestly, she could live with that "Certainly sir." Louise said as she pulled a chair and sat next to him, and since he didn't comment on the distance, he didn't want her to scoot super close like most of the other girls were.

Nicolas kept on observing the patron discreetly, watching his mannerisms as he talked and chatted with Louise about something or other "I seriously feel like I met this guy somewhere before."

"If you have time to think of that, you have time to work." Jessica told him good naturely.

"Right, right." he sighed, going back to cleaning dishes.

"You know… Louise isn't actually your sister, isn't she?" she suddenly asked him.

He paused for a moment "What gave it away?" he asked as he kept on cleaning.

"You act more like a bodyguard than a concerned big brother at times." she explained.

He chuckled a bit "Yeah, that's pretty much my job. Can't say much more, but we're on a top secret mission, don't worry, it's nothing bad for your dad's tavern though."

"Aw, come on, tell me more, I'll make it worth your while~" Jessica shot back, winking at him and sticking her chest out a bit.

Nicolas blushed slightly but looked away "While that's a generous offer, I'm already taken, and no, not by Louise."

"Ah, got a wife do you?" she asked with a slight pout.

Nicolas's whole face was red by that point "Ah, well, no, far from that, but there's this girl I have feelings for basically."

"Ah, that's too bad, but I'm sure she's a lucky girl to have a guy like you after her." Jessica said, nudging him a bit with a grin.

Back with Louise, she found that talking to this customer in particular wasn't so bad.

"So, then I tell him 'No way that'll work, it's way too big!' lo and behold, it ends up working, and we got so much food from that thing." the cloaked man said with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure that's a crime though." Louise noted, though she was amused.

The man shrugged "Maybe it is, but honestly, Nicolas and I had too much fun that day."

Louise blinked once, twice, before raising a finger "This Nicolas friend of yours… what's his family name?"

"Alouette, why?" the man answered.

Louise was shocked to say the least, before looking around a bit and leaning closer to him "Nicolas Alouette is my… bodyguard at the moment."

"Wait… what? Nico's here?" the cloaked man asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, he's over there cleaning dishes." she said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Woah… ok… think you can help me meet up with him later?" the cloaked man asked.

"Of course, just stick around come closing time I suppose." Louise said, feeling rather curious as to how one of Nicolas's friends was here, especially considering how he was from another world (which she honestly believed now, after having plenty of time to think about it).

Once closing time came for the tavern and most of the patrons had left, the only one left was the cloaked man.

"Hey, it's closing time man, time to go." Nicolas said as he went up to the man to clean up his table.

The man grinned underneath his cloak, obviously recognizing him "Et bien… je partirais bien, mais je cherche un viel ami."

Nicolas blinked as now that the man was speaking french, he quickly recognized him "The fuck… Victor?"

The man's grin widenned as he pulled back his hood, revealing blonde hair and brown eyes "Been a while Nico!"

"Been a while? Been a while?! You freaking fell off the face of the earth 3 years ago!" Nicolas griped in annoyance.

"Yeah….not by choice. I'm gonna guess you ended up here cause you got summoned, right?" Victor sighed.

"That's the only way here, isn't it?" Nicolas nodded. "So...familiar summoning?"

"Familiar Summoning," Victor nodded. "Not that I'm one. The guy who did it was CLEARLY a nut job, so I flew the coop before he could bind me," he chuckled a bit.

"I just let it happen." Nicolas said with a smirk as he nodded slightly at Louise who had decided to let them talk in peace and headed up to the room.

"Well… at least your master is cute." Victor laughed a bit.

"I guess, not my type though, I have my eye on this maid I met." Nicolas said with an easy smile as he sat down.

"Who doesn't like a pretty maid honestly?" Victor shrugged.

Nicolas laughed "So, what did you grab before falling here? We're both genre savvy enough."

Victor grinned, before holding up his hand… which had a ring with a black stone on it.

Nicolas raised an interested eyebrow "Well I'll be, guess I found a ring mage after all." he said, before pulling out his Wolzaphone.

"Oh hey, so you're Wolzard huh? That's cool. By the way, you fought any monsters yet? I actually fought a freaking Org from Gaoranger and an Action Commander from Gokaiger." Victor laughed awkwardly.

"Jeez, why is this world throwing random shit at us." Nicolas sighed "But yeah, I've fought Hades Beast Blob and the Minotaur Phantom so far, Minotaur got away from me last night though. Oh, and I also found TsueTsue's staff."

"Yeesh, looks like this world has a ton of tokusatsu props falling into it," Victor mused. "Just hope nobody gets their hands on something really dangerous…."

"Aaaand now you've probably jinxed it," Nicolas said flatly.

Victor looked sheepish at that. "So...you living here or…?"

"Classified," Nicolas said simply.

"Wow...and you've only been here how long?"

"...about a month. Turns out Louise is childhood friends with the boss, and we helped to recover an important artifact from a notorious criminal AND drove them away so...yeah," Nicolas sighed.

"Well, good a reason as any," Victor shrugged. "So...how may I help?"

"Think you can try and get info around town? Minotaur is definitely still lurking around and up to something." Nicolas asked.

"Can do, I'll see if I dig up anything. It was good seeing you again Nico." Victor said with a grin as he stood up.

Nicolas chuckled as he stood up "It was good to see you again too Vic."

When he went back to the room, Louise was already ready for bed, though she'd clearly been waiting for him. "So… you gonna tell me about your friend?" she asked, leaving the unspoken question hanging.

"Yeah, well, as you can guess he got here same here I did, though apparently he ran off before he got bound cause the guy who summoned him was an obvious crazy guy," Nicolas started.

"That...I can imagine would be something a lot of people would do," Louise sweat dropped, already picturing how unbearable living under an insane person would be like.

"Yeah, it's nice to see him after three years though." Nicolas said with a slight grin.

"So, he basically disappeared because he was summoned?" Louise guessed.

"From the looks of it yeah. Before that he and I were always hanging out and getting into trouble, usually to piss off my parents since they wanted me to a prim and proper gentleman all the time." Nicolas snorted.

"Yeah...you're definitely not a noble," Louise sweat dropped.

"I take that as a compliment," Nicolas grinned. "Anyway, yeah, he's basically my best friend, and still is I'd like to think," he smiled.

"Well, the first thing he did was offer to help, so I think you're still friends," Louise couldn't help but smile, the relationship between Nicolas and Victor reminding her a lot of her own relationship with Henrietta.

* * *

"So seems like someone's been stirring up trouble, and the local noble is way too happy to rub his so-called superiority in everyone's faces," Nicolas frowned. Currently he was doing dishes, with Victor standing nearby, having told him what he'd found.

"Pretty much. Seems there are a few people in town who have it REALLY bad, like being harassed and everyone too afraid to help bad," Victor sighed. "Sounds to me like those people might be Gates."

"Could be. If nobility here acts anything like things were back on Earth, there's probably plenty of illegitimate children who are carrying magic potential in them," Nicolas sighed.

"Easy pickings for a Phantom since they usually don't have any protection," Victor nodded with a frown.

Suddenly, the heard the entrance to the tavern open, followed by a loud throat clearing which quieted down the place, the two of them poking their heads out to see what was going on, seeing a fat noble had entered the place.

"Geez, talk about a wide load." Victor snickered quietly to himself.

"My, it does seem like this place is rather lively." the noble noted as he looked around.

"Wait, that voice… that's Minotaur's voice!" Nicolas realised.

"Okay, so that's one mystery solved," Victor frowned. "So what's the plan? Guns blazing, or we make him slip up first?"

"Slip up. That's still the guise of a noble," Nicolas said simply...and then noticed Louise being called to serve Minotaur "Oh no."

True enough, Louise was trying to serve, but Minotaur was...very rude. Louise was looking like she wanted to blow her top, with the straw that broke the camel's back being… a comment on her figure.

The next thing Minotaur knew, he had just gotten kicked. In the face. With enough force that he fell out of the chair.

"And there's the signal." Nicolas sighed as he vaulted over the counter and threw off his apron, Victor following right after him as the two readied to transform.

"You… you insolent little child!" Minotaur growled as his body changed into his true form, and of course, everyone not in the know was scared, which included his guards.

Louise blinked with wide eyes "That wasn't part of the plan." she said, before diving out of the way of a punch that broke the floor.

"Hey cow face!" Nicolas shouted, making Minotaur turn to him in rage, before he and Victor kicked him in the face together, actually using enough force to send him back out the door.

Following the Phantom outside, they saw him getting up and clutching his face with a groan "You… you're the mage from the other night."

"Yeahp, and I have a little help from something you don't like." Nicolas said with a grin as Victor threw off his cloak, revealing a black and dark yellow coat with dark brown pants, the coat open up to his waist, showing a hand shaped belt buckle with a red outline, the fingers having claws on their tips.

"Hello there, little Phantom." Victor said with a grin as he held up his right hand, which sported a certain ring, before placing it in front of his belt " **DRIVER ON, NOW!"** causing the belt buckle to turn into a large, dark grey belt with the same hand shape in the middle, on which the two levers on each side were quickly flipped, the hand shifting sides, as a jingle started.

" **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"**

Bringing his left hand up, he reached to it and passed his hand over the dark ring on it, flipping down what looked like goggles, now making the ring look like a face "Henshin." he said, before placing it in front of his belt.

" **CHANGE, NOW!"**

A golden magic circle (well, more like a square actually) appeared over him, before moving down over his body, changing his appearance as it covered him in armor.

The armor was mostly gold in color, with the pauldrons being black, with caps hanging off of them, and a black coat hanging off the belt, while the helmet was mostly gold in color with a black jewel like visor that had gold pieces cutting through it to imitate the placement of eyes and a mouth, the top of the helmet looking like a stereotypical wizard had that bore a grin.

"Now, Kamen Rider Sorcerer is here to put on a show!" Sorcerer said with a grin beneath his helmet as he quickly used a connect spell to summon the Dis Halberd, while Nicolas quickly transformed into Wolzard next to him.

"Think this is overkill?" Wolzard chuckled.

"Probably," Sorcerer nodded with a chuckle of his own. "Just make sure he can't escape. I'll deal with the rest."

"Fine by me," Wolzard shrugged, before jumping over Minotaur and landing on the other side, making it clear he wasn't going to let him pass.

"Tch! Ghouls!" Minotaur growled, throwing the stones and creating the Ghouls which soon surrounded their master defensively.

"Well then, let's begin," Sorcerer said simply, before running forward, to which the Ghouls did the same, before he twirled the Dis Halberd, and cut through several Ghouls in one shot, destroying most of them, while Wolzard handled the rest of them. "You're gonna need WAY more than Ghouls to beat me," he chuckled.

"Then I'll crush you myself!" Minotaur roared, charging with his own halberd, only for Sorcerer to side step and strike the opposing weapon, breaking it. "What?!"

" **EXPLOSION, NOW!"**

The next thing Minotaur felt was an explosion at his chest, sending him flying away and tumbling to the ground. "Okay, let's not prolong this sorry excuse for a fight," Sorcerer sighed, before scanning another ring. " **YES! FINAL STRIKE! UNDERSTAND?"**

A golden magic seal appeared under Sorcerer, energy gathering to his legs, before he jumped into the air, and soon was propelled forward, Minotaur unable to dodge as he was kicked in the chest, the energy going through him and overwhelming him till finally he exploded, Sorcerer landing on the other side perfectly alright. "And that's a wrap."

"Well, this was much easier with a second person along to help." Wolzard said, rolling his shoulders a bit "Though, that was barely even an exercise."

"It can't be helped when we both wield so much power. But that does mean we have less to worry about." Sorcerer shrugged.

"Well… guess we sort of accomplished the mission." Louise said, feeling slightly weirded out "Though I wonder how Henrietta will react to hearing ANOTHER corrupt noble is dead, and that this one was a monster in disguise?"

"Wait, Henrietta? Isn't that the name of the Princess?" Sorcerer asked as he untransformed back into Victor.

"Yeah, that's the boss I mentioned." Nicolas said, the Wolzard armor gone now.

Victor blinked a few times at that, before... "YOU WERE WORKING FOR THE PRINCESS!?"

"Is he always this loud?" Louise asked.

"Oh trust me, he gets worse sometimes. Though, now this place feels just like home." Nicolas chuckled.

* * *

A distance away, in the nearby forest, a figure was making her way through, before soon sitting against a tree. How long had she been running scared? How long had she lost any chance to maintain her identity? She'd lost count honestly, not because it was that long, but because she just couldn't clearly keep count.

Just then, she heard a sound, making her grab for her staff to cast a spell at whoever was close "Stay back!" she shouted in mild panic.

"Come now, is that any way to treat a comrade?" said a man's voice as they stepped closer, letting her see a silhouette.

"Who are you?" she asked, still keeping her staff on them.

"Who you ask? Just someone here to pick up a friend, Fouquet, no, rather, Matilda of South Gotta." the man said with a smile.

Her eyes widened, lowering her staff just a bit "You're…"

* * *

 **And BAM!**

 **That's right! Kamen Rider Sorcerer!**

 **The idea came suddenly after we finally got out of our rut, which started right after Minotaur got away, and we decided to roll with it, giving Nicolas a friend who's along for the ride, and both of them wield evil powers for good.**

 **Be prepared for lots of fun moments with Victor along now.**

 **Also, the bit where Victor speaks french, let me just translate that for you guys "Well... I would leave, but I'm looking for an old friend."**


End file.
